Mutant High
by GuruBishisama
Summary: AU High School--the best years of your life, they say. Especially if you can read minds, shoot lasers, and change the weather. Follow a group of young mutants as they learn to control their abilities and survive against their enemies--and each other.
1. An Xtra Curricular Activity Pt 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 1- "An Xtra Curricular Activity"  
Chapter 1**

Mostly, she was scared. Jean had never anticipated that her powers would have been discovered. And she had no clue what would come next.  
The last thing she wanted was for Dr. Xavier to tell her parents. She had enough on her mind lately- and apparently, so did everyone else.

Jean had first discovered her abilities over the summer earlier that year. Scott, her boyfriend at the time, had been feeling down lately, and Jean hadn't been sure why. She thought a movie might be a nice way to take his mind off of things.

After the movie, he seemed a bit better. It was late at night, and the mall was fairly empty. As empty as a mall could be.

They decided on Starbucks- to be alone for a while. Not many people go for coffee late at night. Not if they're planning on sleeping, at least. And while she drank no caffeine, Jean spent the whole night tossing and turning.

They sat in a corner. Away from prying eyes. Him in a big, red chair. Her on his lap, head curled against his chest. The pair lay like that for a while, she remembered.  
She kissed him, softly. And that's when it happened. Suddenly, she became much more… aware, almost. It was as if she was having an out of body experience, while retaining her own body. She could feel herself kissing Scott, but at the same time it felt like she was kissing herself. She could see herself, but she saw Scott. She felt her own weight upon her, yet she felt nothing at all.   
But it was his thoughts, his feelings, that she felt the most. Everything was tired, wrecked. Weary. She broke away. She couldn't do it anymore. Everything about it felt so wrong. Like the simple kiss went against everything within her.  
And like that, it stopped.  
At the time, she hadn't realized she had read Scott's mind. But it happened again with Sara the next day, and then with her father during dinner.

Before she knew it, she was hearing, feeling people's thoughts all the time. The next time she was at the mall, she almost passed out from feeling so much.   
She spent the rest of the summer home, mostly. She tried to stay in small groups. Slowly, she learned to focus out their thoughts, to pull them in when she wanted to. She became very good at reading minds. But she never told anybody.  
She broke up with Scott once she was sure. She read his mind, and knew. He would never love her like she loved him.  
That night, she lay awake again. Turning left, right, left. On her stomach, on her back, her side. Holding a pillow. Holding a stuffed animal she hadn't held since she was ten.   
She got up, eventually, and took a pair of scissors from the black mesh pencil holder on her desk, before proceeding to her bathroom. She stood then in front of the mirror for a minute or two, unsure of where to begin. Slowly, she ran her fingers through the full, long, red hair on her head. She pulled a thick strand up, took the scissors in her other hand, and cut. The sound was crisp, and the red lock shattered, falling into the sink. When her hair was too short to cut anymore, she took the razor from her shower, the one she used to shave her legs, and continued to cut. She ran the razor over her head until there was nothing left.  
She went back to her bed and fell asleep.

Now it was six months later. School was almost halfway over, and her hair had grown back, though it was now very, very short.  
Jean had history as her last class of the day. Normally, this would not bother her. But it had been a bad day. She had completely forgotten that she had a test in math that day, though in retrospect, she wouldn't have studied anyway. In physics, Dustin Kramer did nothing but talk to her about how hot Sara was. Jean did not appreciate his elaborate fantasies involving her 9th grade sister.

And then, there was another test in history. Jean had remembered this one, but it didn't matter. Jean hadn't studied a bit. She wasn't even sure what the subject was- the French or the Bolshevik Revolution? Was it even a revolution at all?

Jean, of course, had a plan. She liked to think it was a desperate measure. Which it was. She couldn't afford to guess her way through this test.

She decided to cheat off of Ororo Munroe, a tall, somewhat gawky Kenyan girl who was both incredibly motivated in schoolwork and far away from Jean. Nobody would ever expect she took her answers- she was across the room.  
Jean focused on Ororo's face, her piercing, almost white blue eyes, her determined grimace of concentration, her thick, curly, platinum hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail.

There was pressure, but at the same time, confidence. She would do well on this test.

Jean read over the first question.  
**In what year did Martin Luther post his 95 Theses on the door of the Wittenberg church?**

Jean had no idea. But Ororo did. It was C, October 30th, 1517. And that's exactly what she circled, right next to C.

C is the most common letter for the correct answer to be assigned to. Jean giggled to herself. She had no idea.  
Suddenly, the connection broke. The confidence was gone. Jean couldn't read Ororo's mind. What had happened?  
Then, she felt it again. There was someone else there with her. But it was different. She couldn't feel this mind. Whatever it was, it was in control now.  
It's Dr. Xavier. She knew it because he told her. She looked at him, and the confirmation grew. It was Dr. Xavier, no doubt about it.  
Yes, I can read minds. You shouldn't be shocked. Deep down, in your gut, you knew you weren't the only one who could. You can still do it. But not on this test. I will block it off if I have to. Keep my focus on you the whole time.  
But I won't. Finish the test.

She felt a release. She was alone again.

Jean uncomfortably finished the test, with what she believed to be minor success. By that point, it was the least of her worries.  
Now, she was sitting there, tapping her pencil absentmindedly against her thumb.   
How long had he known? If he could read minds, he could have known all year. He could know everything about her.

The bell rang, and there was the expected mass of students shuffling towards the door, stopping by Dr. Xavier's desk to leave their completed exams.   
Jean gathered the test in one hand and her bag in the other, and proceeded to the front of the room. By the time she got to Dr. Xavier, she was the only student left in the room.

"Well. I've got my test." She punctuated it with a nervous smile and laugh. Dr. X smiled back warmly, but his eyes were as cold and gray as the winter weather brewing outside.  
"Do you ride the bus, Jean?" Dr. Xavier asked her, his voice firm.

"No. I drive." Jean chided herself mentally. She should have lied and gotten herself out of the situation. That wouldn't work, though. He could read minds.

"Jean. May I talk to you, for a short while?" Jean nodded. "Sure." "And I'm sure you know what about." Jean giggled softly. "Yeah." She looked into Dr. Xavier's eyes. "Jean. I try to stay out of my student's personal business. I really do try to avoid using my powers for… voyeuristic purposes. But as an educator- and as a person, I cannot simply watch someone suffer knowing there is something that I can do to help them."

Jean scoffed, almost forcefully. "Dr. Xavier… What made you think I was suffering?"

Dr. Xavier grinned his all-knowing grin. It was his " I knew you would ask that" grin.  
"The first day of school, when you walked into my class, Jean, you were bald."

Jean nodded, confused. "So? Girls can have shaved heads, Dr. Xavier."   
"I know, Jean. But you were a quiet girl. You were a quiet girl with a loud hairstyle. A girl who shaves her head wants to have people look at her. It's not… common. You didn't want attention, Jean. At least I never got the impression you did."   
Jean glanced impulsively out the window, though she stared at nothing in particular. She simply didn't want to acknowledge how accurate Dr. Xavier's assumptions were.

"Jean, I wanted to make sure you were safe. Please understand that is the only reason I would ever pry into your thoughts is to prevent harm to you." He paused, biting slightly on his lower lip.  
"If a man was drowning in a lake, and you held the a lifesaver, would you throw it to him?"

The redheaded girl nodded. "Yeah. Of course. Are you comparing that with what you did to me?"

"Precisely. I see mutations as a tool, Jean. Like a lifesaver to that drowning man. We have been given theses gifts, and if a mutant could use the abilities that he or she possesses to help save someone…"

"They should do it," Jean finished. There was another silence, thick with thought. Dr. Xavier continued. "What you did to Ororo today is why people fear mutants. People, as seen all throughout history-"

Jean groaned internally. Of course, Dr. Xavier was a history teacher. It was to be expected he'd relate to his area of expertise.

"They fear what is different from them, because they do not know that they will be safe." Jean nodded. "I won't do it again, Dr. Xavier. I'm sorry." Dr. Xavier sighed. "I know you're sorry. But I'm sure you could tell that I'm not just going to reprimand you and leave it at that."

I was afraid of that. She blinked.  
"I run an after school program for young mutants. It is of course, invitation only. And I would love if you would join us, Jean."

She stared at him, almost in awe. Where to start?

"There are other mutants in the school?"

"Of course Jean. Don't think you're so special," he joked.

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just… I guess I wasn't expecting there to be enough for a whole club, you know?"

He said nothing, but nodded. She breathed in heavily, collecting her thoughts, and continued.

"What exactly do you do at this 'Mutant club' anyway?"

"I'll show you, Jean. If you'll come with me, that is."


	2. An Xtra Curricular Activity Pt 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

Mutant High Episode 1- "An Xtra Curricular Activity"  
Chapter 2

Jean kept a steady pace behind Dr. Xavier. Her eyes darted back and forth, staring out the window mostly, but looking back to Dr. Xavier to keep from loosing direction. She wanted to avoid making conversation. Talking with teachers was always awkward for her, even when she was more confident.

No, it wasn't confidence. It was never confidence, it was naiveté. It was Jean refusing to believe that people could hurt her without her hurting them. At this point, teachers were figureheads, nothing more. It's so difficult to care about someone who could potentially determine your life after high school.

They had reached the far eastern exit of the building by that point, and now, Jean was confused.  
"Dr. Xavier, where are we going?" She queried.

"Across the street. The meetings are held in my home," Dr. Xavier replied.

"You live near the school?" Jean asked, baffled. It was the first she had heard of it.

"Well, it's not as if you had asked where I lived." True.

Dr. Xavier's house was at the bottom of a driveway near the back of the school. It was well hidden from the everyday students, for sure. It was an extravagant home for a man living off of a teacher's salary. Though there was always the possibility his wife worked. If he was married, of course. Jean couldn't remember him ever having mentioned a wife. But it wasn't really her business to pry.

It was a warm beige color; ivy creeping along it's aged walls. The house seemed to travel forever in all directions. Jean stared up at the turret near the back; it's windows gleaming at her.

The pathway to the front door was just as nice as the house, a beautifully tended garden leading up to the door. Even while struck by the death of winter, Jean could imagine the brilliant rainbow of flowers in full bloom.

Five figures stood scattered about. Jean presumed them to be the other students. She recognized Ororo, who stood with her back to the wall, her white coat billowing slightly with the breeze.

There were a guy and a girl, throwing snowballs at each other on the left side of the house. She recognized the boy as Bobby Drake. He had shaggy blonde hair with a matching goatee, and a navy blue beanie that seemed permanently attached to his head. He laughed earnestly as a snowball hit him squarely in the chest.

She didn't recognize the girl, though she stood out intensely. She was much taller than Bobby, (which wasn't saying much, as Bobby was shorter than Jean by centimeters). She wore a dark black trench coat, decorated with an assortment of straps, buckles, and buttons. And her hair was something out of this world. It changed colors with each layer- A tangerine orange on top, a deep magenta in the middle, ocean blue along the tips, and a startling white in her bangs.

Her expression wasn't as carefree as Bobby's, either. She seemed much more aggressive.

At least Ororo and Bobby are okay, Jean thought. She had known Bobby since first grade, albeit not very well. And Ororo was as nice as you can get, though a bit conceited.

Of course, things can never go so well. Jean turned her attention to the snow-dusted bench next to the richly colored wooden door.

It was Scott.  
There was no mistaking it. His intense, inviting, chocolate brown eyes. His soft, light brown hair, hanging almost in front of his eyes. His charismatic, heart-melting smile. He was tall and lanky, but by no means scrawny. Slim.

Gorgeous.

And it got worse.

There was a cigarette in one hand, and Scott's arm in the other. Head on shoulder. Jean almost sneered as a reflex.

Inside herself, she knew there was no hatred. She couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she knew it wasn't Remy LeBeau's fault that she and Scott broke up. It could have been any guy.

Yet, as much as she reminded herself of this, it didn't stop her from wanting to rip the safety pin out of his ear and shove in down his throat. No. His urethra.

"Bobby. Rogue. Stop that," Dr. Xavier reprimanded the pair playing in the snow. "Remy, I hope you plan to put that out."

Remy shrugged, crushing the cigarette against the wall. Bobby and the dyed girl seemed to reach a truce, and Dr. Xavier unlocked the front door.

Scott looked straight at her. She couldn't bring herself to respond. Say something. Be a cordial person. She didn't have to be friendly with him. Though more than anything, she wanted to be.

The door opened with a click, as the group headed indoors. As expected, it was beautiful- flawlessly decorated, impeccably clean. He must not have children.

Jean stared at the courtyard in the center, an incredible unbelievable extrapolation on the garden outside.

"You have a beautiful home, Dr. Xavier," She whispered.

With a sudden turn of his wheelchair, Dr. Xavier turned to face the students, who were in various states of undress as they deposited their winter clothing on the multiple hangers.

"Everyone, this is Jean. She is here to observe us today, for she is considering becoming a member."

Not if he's here, I'm not, she thought to herself. Especially not if they're together. I can't take that.

"Well, to the danger room, then?"

Jean was the last, following the rest of the group hesitantly. Remy chatted casually with the tall girl, throwing tasteless comments at her, while she threw threats back. Scott chuckled. Bobby roared, and threw in a diss of his own. More laughter. Ororo even smiled a bit.

I so don't fit in, Jean moaned to herself.

The "danger room" as Dr. Xavier had called it was in the basement. The ceiling rose high, supported by sporadically placed columns. There was a large glass sliding door on the backside, leading to a pool in the back. Behind that, a fence, and then what looked like miles of rolling hills and thick forest.

The room itself looked like a large gym, many weight machines and treadmills along the sides, the middle empty.

There was a bell as the elevator arrived, and Dr. Xavier wheeled himself into the room, heading towards the back of the room. In the corner, there was a small bar setting, though it had been heavily modified, a number of computer screens decorating the area.

He smiled at Jean as he passed her. "If you would follow me, Jean. I wouldn't want you being injured."

Jean's mind began to buzz. Injured? What the hell was going on here?

But she said nothing, and followed him to the bar as instructed. She took a seat on a stool and turned her attention to the other five students.

"Who would like to start today's drills?" Dr. Xavier queried. There was a silence among them.

Then Scott raised his hand.

"I'll start," he offered politely. Dr. Xavier nodded, and turned to the computer, as he began to click through programs.

Jean's attention shifted to the whirring noise behind her. A large, sliding closet door slid open, revealing a bevy of mechanical equipment. Out rolled what looked to be a ball feeder. For tennis.

The machine buzzed and beeped as it started up. Xavier turned to Scott. "Ready?"

Scott gave a thumbs up and a confident grin. Jean almost lost it. His smile. She loved his smile.

Dr. Xavier gave a push of a button. The barrel of the machine suddenly buckled, and a huge metal ball shot out, whizzing through the air at what seemed to be miles per second.

The other mutants had cleared to the side, and the shiny silver mass was now headed straight towards Scott. He squinted his eyes, furrowing his brow.

The glow was intense. No, glow couldn't even describe it. Scott's eyes blazed. The ruby red was more brilliant than anything Jean had ever seen. With overwhelming intensity, he fired, a brilliant crimson laser straight from his eyes, and with a thunderous crash and a ripping explosion, the orb fell to pieces, smoking.

Jean stood, awestruck. In all of her focus on their relationship, she had never, not once found out about his mutation via her telepathy.

The machine fired round after round, Scott blasting each one down each time. After a while, the others had dispersed, beginning their workouts on various machines.

"What do you think?" She was silent as she gathered her words. But almost nothing came. "It's incredible, Dr. Xavier."

The girl with multicolored hair had introduced herself as Rogue. Jean had thought it was a stupid name, but didn't question it. It was better than Apple, at least.

"So, Dr. X. What's on the slate for today?" Her voice was sweet, soothing. It had a hint of a southern accent. It was very charming. Much less harsh than Jean had expected it would be.

Dr. Xavier turned to Rogue, who was now sitting on the counter, her vibrant hair spilling over her red sweater.

"Well, Rogue. I was thinking perhaps you might train with Jean today, seeing as she is new. Perhaps you could run through your drills with her, and then maybe show her how to work some of the equipment?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure thing, Doc." Dr. Xavier smiled broadly at Jean. "Well, I'm sure you two will be fine. Trust me Jean, you are in very capable hands." Jean somehow doubted that. The girls' sullen expression had her nervous, if anything.

"If you would excuse me, I have to go check on the others. I shouldn't be long." Dr. Xavier wheeled out from behind the bar, heading toward Bobby, who seemed to have overestimated his abilities on the leg press.

Jean sat there, unsure and uncomfortable. It was Rogue who broke the silence.

"Well. I guess you're my buddy today," she stated as she slid off the counter into the stool next to Jean. "Yeah," she muttered in response. "What exactly do I have to do?" Rogue pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well. My power is… interactive. I need a person to practice it with. Its kind of… it's like absorption." Jean raised an eyebrow. "I absorb other mutant powers," the girl explained. "It will hurt a bit. But I promise I won't hold on for long."

Jean scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" Rogue shook her head. "Wish I was, kiddo. I really do. But not everyone can be Mr. Laser beams like Scotty." She pinched the finger of the leather glove on her right hand, and worked the glove off. Her skin was pale, and something about it seemed very exposed. Very vulnerable.

"Just put your hand on the table. Either one, it doesn't matter." Jean did as she was instructed, albeit not with any confidence at all. Jean looked directly into Rogue's eyes. Rogue blinked, and then closed her eyes, as if focusing. Her hand slid towards Jean's, and took it.

At first, she felt nothing; then, she felt everything. It was a terrible shock, as if everything inside her was being pulled out through the point of contact. She let out a whimper, and Rogue broke the connection. Jean yanked her hand away to caress it, but the pain was gone. If anything, she felt a bit drowsy.

Rogue blinked a couple more times, and then spoke. "Telekinesis, huh? Cool." Rogue extended her arm, staring at the treadmill across the room. She curled her hand, leaving her index finger pointed, and squinted her eyes in focus.

The treadmill sprang to life, the belt rolling in circles. Rogue stopped it, then started it again. Stop, start, stop, start.

Jean rolled her eyes. Though she had to admit, when she first found her telekinesis, she was just as enthralled as Rogue was.

Jean whisked her own hand forward and clicked the off button on the treadmill. "So is that it?" Jean asked. Rogue nodded casually, but her eyes were weary, nervous. Shocked.

"Listen, I gotta go to the bathroom real bad," said Rogue. "I'll be back, okay?" She grabbed her glove from the table and left. Jean stood. Now what? Dr. Xavier was talking with Ororo and Bobby.

In another corner were Scott and Remy, leaning into each other, kissing softly. Jean turned instead to the pile of exercise equipment. Standing, she approached the pile, and spent the time manipulating a medicine ball with her mind, trying to keep her focus away from the unusual situation she had been presented with.


	3. An Xtra Curricular Activity Pt 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

Mutant High Episode 1- "An Xtra Curricular Activity"  
Chapter 3

Rogue had become very quiet, speaking only to instruct Jean on the proper use of the gym equipment. Jean, anxious to work her powers (and take her mind off of Rogue's distant behavior) decided to practice lifting weights not with her arms, but her mind. Dr. Xavier had suggested to her that she try and see how much strain she could put on herself, so she could gain a better idea of the current range of her powers.

Jean always found her telekinesis easier to use if she mimed it with her hands. When she wanted to lift something, she'd direct her arm toward it, and clutch her hand slowly. It helped her to focus on doing what she needed to accomplish.

She focused on the weight pin, directing it to the 170 plates with her finger. So far, her mental strength had far exceeded her physical. Rogue jogged on the treadmill beside her, metal music blasting in her headphones.

Smiling, Dr. Xavier wheeled over to the pair.

"Hey, Dr. Xavier," Jean managed as she directed the weights upward with her hands.

"Jean, I would like to apologize."

Jean slowly settled the weights. "For what?" She asked, directing her attention to the bald headed man.

"I was quick to throw you into training with Rogue, and I feel that it wasn't fair of me to expect you would be completely comfortable with it."

Jean smiled. "Hey, it was no big deal. Sure, it hurt a lot, but… you know. A little pain isn't that bad."

"I'm not talking about the physical pain, Jean. I just assumed that you would be comfortable having your memories exposed to a person you've only known less than an hour,"

Jean raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Xavier chuckled. "Jean, may we step aside?" Jean nodded. Rogue was staring directly out the window, music blaring. She wouldn't notice her absence.

As they walked, Dr. Xavier continued. "It seems that Rogue has chosen to omit the details of her power. And you, as a target of them, have a right to know." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Rogue can absorb mutations, but that is not all she takes. The pain you feel is her absorbing your energy. She absorbs personality traits, memories. If she had held on too long, you would have fallen unconscious. Much longer that that, and you may have been killed."

Jean was upset by this point. This girl could have killed her, but didn't feel the need to say anything.

But what had really gotten Jean was the part about memories. Rogue had taken her memories. She could relieve that kiss with Scott, the night she shaved her head, all the pain that the breakup had put her through. She had exposed Jean. She had taken her every emotion.

"Rogue cannot control this power," Dr. Xavier continued. "It is automatically activated during skin-to-skin contact. Because of this, I have her train with other mutants. So she can practice trying to control it."

Jean snapped back to attention. "I get it, Dr. Xavier. It's fine. Thank you for telling me."

Dr. Xavier put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you are okay, Jean. I do think that I will have to have a little talk with her a bit later." Jean snickered falsely. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to get back to the machines, Professor," she told him. He nodded and she turned.

Jean was furious. This random girl suddenly had become her- and she had let it happen. She could have read her mind, she could have known. She stepped onto the treadmill far away from Rogue, ready to stand alone with her thoughts.

She watched outside. Remy and Ororo stood facing each other on opposite sides of the pool. Remy held a tennis ball in each hand. Grinning his characteristic mischievous grin, he held the balls in front of him. With a quick and showy spin, he threw them both at Ororo.

Ororo was ready to defend the attack. Arms outstretched, her eyes glazed over with a foggy white. The trees swayed, and the closed umbrella of the poolside table shook. A heavy breeze was picking up, the snow on the ground whirling in circles. Ororo's curly white hair whipped against her face. The tennis balls were caught in the gale, hurtled into an upwards spiral. They spun for a bit until they crashed into each other, popping with an unexpected explosion. Ororo's eyes returned to their characteristic blue. Remy smiled merrily.

"Hey," Scott said, as he stepped onto the treadmill next to her. Jean sighed. The last thing she needed. "Hey, she acknowledged, still focused on the sparring outdoors.

"I haven't talked with you in a while," Scott said as he began to jog. "I know," Jean said flatly. "Seems like forever."

"So how've you been?"

Terrible. "Okay. You?"

"Pretty good. I like your hair. It looks good short."

Jean's anger melted a bit at the compliment. "Thanks."

There was silence for a while. Jean focused on the burning in her legs as her feet crashed repeatedly against the conveyer belt. She found herself watching the sparring outside once again. He Remy had bent over to stretch his back. The outline of his muscles showed lightly through his clothes.

He certainly wasn't unattractive. Hell, he was very handsome. If Jean didn't know him, she'd very well be attracted to him. His hair was short and brown. He had long sideburns. A slight beard. Multiple piercing in both ears. And stunning red eyes.

"I've missed you. Really," He told her. Jean was silent, until she realized Scott was looking at her. She looked into his eyes. There was honesty.

"I've missed you too. I really didn't want us to have a bad breakup," she said. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch." Great. Now she was rambling.

"No big," Scott told her, smiling widely. "It's just that, it's been a couple of months since we've last talked. I'd love to catch up with you." He paused. "Wanna go out for lunch this weekend?"

Jean almost tripped and flew off the treadmill. But she managed not to. She smiled at Scott. It felt like the first smile she had given all day.

"I'd love to."


	4. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 1

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 1**

The foliage rustled as a large gray squirrel rushed through them, desperate to reach the fence. It clambered up nervously, and dropped over the other side.

The weather had become significantly nicer. It was unusually warm for a February day, and Jean couldn't help but be suspicious of Ororo. She insisted that she had nothing to do with it.

The large white parasol in the center of the wooden table was wide open, shading the concrete and the mahogany table below it. Jean Grey sat in one of the wooden deck chairs, wearing a short green dress with black tights and her favorite red boots. She adjusted her thick white belt for comfort, and turned her hands over.

Dr. Xavier had wanted Jean to practice moving objects with minimal physical movement. She had become increasingly better, but she still found it very difficult to direct objects without gesticulating.

As she flicked her skinny wrists, three of the orange clay pigeons laid out on the table shot out in front of her. Her eyebrow arched as she lifted one higher than the others, making sure all three were heading to different locations.

Across the backyard, Scott Summers prepared himself for the incoming assault. Glaring up at the highest pigeon, he fired an optic blast, shattering it almost instantaneously. He fired again, and again.

And so they went on, Jean sending the targets, Scott striking them. The exercise had become fairly routine since Jean had joined the mutant club, and she greatly enjoyed it, if for no reason aside from the opportunity it presented for her to be with Scott.

It had been a great aide to Jeans perpetual depression when Scott had extended his hand in friendship to her. It was comforting to her to know that at least Scott still liked her- even if she was no more than a friend.

"Only three more!" she called to Scott.

"Alright! Give me your best shot!" He challenged. Jean smiled wickedly, and with a shove of her hands, they shot forward.

The first two exploded with a red light, but before Scott could hit the last one, a playing card shot through the air and struck the clay pigeon. Unexpectedly, there was a sudden burst of fire and energy, and the pigeon exploded into a cloud of dry orange dust.

"Hey," Scott reprimanded jokingly. "That was my shot."

Remy LeBeau laughed heartily, leaning against the glass doorway. "I still got it, hon," he said, as he swaggered over towards them. Jean stood, and she and Scott both proceeded towards him.

"Dr. Xavier asked me to get you, Jean," Remy explained as he wrapped an arm around Scott's waist.

"What about?" Jean asked. Remy shrugged. "No idea. Sorry." He reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Alright then. I'll be back," she told Scott.

With her telekinesis, Jean drew the sliding door open, and stepped inside the danger room. Dr. Xavier sat at the control panel, speaking with a blonde woman who was perched on a barstool.

"Hey, Doc. Remy said you wanted me," Jean explained as she leaned on the counter.

"Oh, yes. Perfect. Jean, this is Emma Frost," Dr. Xavier gestured to the woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jean," Emma cooed as she extended a manicured hand. Jean took it. "Nice to meet you too." Her touch was cold, not in the physical sense, but rather as if she was devoid of emotion. Frost was certainly an appropriate name.

"Jean, Emma is an expert on telepathy. She is quite an accomplished telepath herself," Dr. Xavier told her.

"Dr. Xavier has asked me to train your telepathy. I hope you don't mind," Emma said. "Oh," Jean was rather taken aback. She had expected Dr. Xavier to be in charge of her training.

In the center of the room, Bobby Drake stood in front of one of the support pillars. He rubbed his hands together. Rogue watched him from her seat. "What're you up to now, Bobby?" she asked.

"You'll see," Bobby replied. He approached the pillar and extended his right arm upward. He cupped his hand over the air. There was a sudden chill around his hands as Bobby crafted a handle, frozen to the pillar. He lifted his left arm, and built another one, making two more around his feet. He pulled himself up more, resting on the left handle, extending his right higher. He built another grip, and repeated the process, over and over. He was soon gaining speed, scaling the wall as he created each handle.

"See Rogue? Pretty core, huh?" Bobby laughed. Rogue moaned. "You did not just say 'core'".

"But I did!" Bobby proclaimed. Rogue was silent. "C'mon, Ro, I was JO-King, duh. But seriously, pretty cool, huh?"

"Mhm," Rogue unenthusiastically agreed, pulling on her thumb to crack the joint. Bobby reached to create another grip, when there was a loud snap. Rogue's head shot up as Bobby careened from the crystalline grip, hurtling towards the floor below. Tumbling through the air, Bobby shot out an icy blast, hoping to somehow break his fall.. Spraying the ground below him, he built a large crystal structure, twisting as so to land on his feet. He slid on the ice. Bobby continued to spray in front of him, building a slide descending downward as he involuntarily slid to the floor.

"Bravo," Rogue laughed, applauding wildly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more quiet, Jean," suggested Emma, watching in disbelief as Bobby exaggeratedly bowed.

"Sure," agreed Jean, as the two women stood, and stepped into the elevator, heading up to the kitchen, as Dr. Xavier wheeled towards Bobby to reprimand him.

Emma and Jean sat across from each other. It was Emma who started the conversation.

"So Jean, tell me about yourself," She demanded in a therapist-like way. "I hate that question," Jean replied. "It's so broad. Besides, you're a telepath. Why don't you just read my mind?"

"Good point," Emma said, gazing into Jean's green eyes. "Are you sure this is how you want to do it? Once I go in, there are no secrets." Jean averted her gaze and sighed. "On second thought, I guess I'll just talk." Emma smiled, satisfied. Jean gripped her forearm behind her back, lifting her head stiffly.

"I'm Jean Grey. I'm 17 years old as of three months ago. I like to write poetry. I'm an okay artist, I guess. I like shopping for vintage clothes."

Something you wouldn't know about, Jean thought to herself, staring at Emma's distractingly low cut white suit.

"Well, Jean. That's a good start. But what I'd really like to know is what you hope to accomplish with these lessons." Emma stood up, and moved towards Jean, pulling a chair up next to her.

"You see, Jean. I know what Dr. Xavier wants to see you use your powers for. He told me how he found you. I know that telepathy is a great tool for helping people who may not want to speak…" Emma paused, and pursed her rouged lips while thinking.

"The way Dr. Xavier is looking at it, it's a great skill if you want to be a lawyer, or a youth mentor, or something," She finally said. "But you know Jean. There are more ways to help people with your ability. Dr. Xavier is a bit too much of a pacifist to admit it."

Jean scoffed. "You're saying I should be violent?" Emma shook her head, her straightened platinum hair swaying. "No… well, yes. But violence isn't the point, Jean. The thing is, there are mutants who are not like Dr. Xavier. There are mutants that are the reason for all the hatred you see in the media. It's not just some myth people developed to justify their hatred. There are bad mutants out there. Mutants who believe that their powers grant them superiority. There are mutants who want to hurt people, and that's a fact." Emma paused, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, revealing a beautifully cut diamond stud. " If you are going to use your powers to help people, then this is where you start. You have to defend them from the bad mutants, because they can't do it themselves."

Confused, Jean could almost do nothing but stare at Emma as her cool demeanor slowly broke more and more. Emma seemed to catch on, and she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Emma. How can I use my telepathy for fighting crime?" Jean asked. Emma smiled.

"That's why Dr. Xavier asked me here. It's my specialty." Emma pressed her fingertip into Jeans forehead, and with a sudden burst of pain, Jean collapsed.


	5. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the X-Men. Marvel Comics does.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"  
Chapter 2**

"What's your catch?"

The challenger was the girl, of course. Wanda. A beautiful girl, her beyond her year's wisdom glittering behind her black-lined eyes. Her pale hand moved to brush a lock of her long black hair away from her chest, further exposing her abuse of the school's uniform.

"There is no catch, Wanda. I need you to trust me. I'm in the same situation you are. This fight goes far beyond this school," explained Eric Lensherr, the handsome lawyer who was currently meeting with the twins.

It had been Friday of the prior week when Eric first heard about the commotion in the Berkshire Mountains. The board of the Massachusetts School, a famed boarding school in the same state that bears its name, had recently been faced with a decision. It had been discovered, through public display, that two of the schools students possessed mutant abilities.

Out of terror, the parents of the school's students acted, bombarding the school with angry letters and phone calls, concerning the supposed threat of mutants. Threatened by lawsuits from hundreds of parents, the school eventually decided it was in their best interest to expel the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, the mutants in question. At this point, Eric knew he had to fight for them.

"Come ON, Wanda. He's willing to do it for FREE," urged her brother angrily. In stark contrast to her dark locks, Pietro's hair was a short, platinum blonde, his eyes a searing blue.

"Sorry," Wanda laughed. "I've been waiting to long to get out of this shithole, and this is my ticket. I don't need to deal with this environment any longer- my brain's rotted away enough as it is."

Eric Lehnsherr, the lawyer, chuckled at the girl's rage. Pietro's expression only grew angrier.

"Are you kidding me? Wanda, maybe if you didn't have to be such a freak, you would actually LIKE this place!"

Wanda slowly stepped up from her chair, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Pietro, maybe if you quit while you're ahead, I won't break both of your legs."

"If you can catch me."

"Do you really want to test that?"

The siblings' bickering was halted by a sharp cough from Eric. Slowly, they both stepped away from each other, Wanda sitting back in the seat across from Eric, Pietro on the windowsill.

"May I continue?" He asked them both. He got no response from either. He took it as a 'yes'.

"Wanda," he started, " I'd like if we could talk. Alright? I don't want you to think about who I am, or what I want, or what your brother wants. Just let me talk with you. Do you think you'll be willing to do that?" He looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling. She begrudgingly nodded.

"Thank you, Wanda," Eric acknowledged, grinning widely. His smiled dissipated, and he began his questioning.

"You said this school is a shithole."

"Well, it is." Her response bit.

"Why?"

"Because it is. Alright? It's part of its nature. Like our mutations. Pietro's and mine, I mean."

"Fair enough." Eric leaned back in the chair and inhaled deeply. He had to sway this girl. This case was huge. It needed to be taken.

"Alright. Let me reiterate. This school's state is as unchanging as the mutant genes that run through your flesh. Your brother's flesh."

Wanda nodded. She didn't speak, but her eyes conveyed her message. Get to the point.

"Your mutant genes are as unchanging as mine, you know," He said. To demonstrate, he gestured toward the stack of files, holding the information on the case so far. Without touching it, he pulled the paperclip off, and let it hover in midair, slowly bending itself, changing it's shape, until it twisted into a heart.

Wanda said nothing for a while. Pietro stared off, distractedly, his tapping foot the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

"It's not just being a mutant," Wanda lamented. She looked at the floor, her black hair swinging into her face. "Even before then, I've been different here. It wouldn't matter if I were normal. They would still think I'm a freak, and I'd still hate them."

"Who's 'they'?" Eric inquired, slowly leaning towards her.

"Everyone." Wanda's voice was confident, but it was saturated by a tone of despair. Eric closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Then how about this?" Eric began. "We won't fight to keep you in this school, Wanda. We'll fight to keep everyone out of it. I'll help you to shut the school down."

"WHAT?" Roared Pietro, zipping across the room in a second to face Eric. "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! What the hell is that going to accomplish?"

Pietro breathed heavily due to his hyperventilation, while glaring at Eric intently. Saying nothing, Eric simply smiled.

"I like that plan," Wanda told Eric. Eric was overjoyed to see what appeared to be an honestly happy smile cross her face. But the smile was soon gone, her brow intensified in worry. "Can you really do that? Get this school closed down?"

Eric nodded. "I can try, at the most. I can't guarantee you anything." Meanwhile, Pietro fumed.

"You're IGNORING me? Some fair lawyer you are!" He yelled, his voice nearly cracking.

"Shut up, Pietro," Wanda ordered. Her icy glare was now focused on her brother, and it managed to silence him with relative ease. "What the hell do you have here? Are you as blind as you are stupid? Your waspy friends don't give a flying fuck about you now, Pietro. You're a 'mutant freak.' Just like your batty sister. There's no room in the 'Perfect Rich Brat' Club now. So what do you have to lose?"

Pietro was silent. Stunned. He bit his lip, chewing a bit, and then retorted.

"You don't know them like I do, Wanda-"

"You're right, I know them better. I know all the cruel, nasty, hideous things they're capable of saying to someone," Wanda screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Not those fake, storebought assholes you call your 'friends'. I thought you CARED about me, Pietro, I really did, but I am sick of you standing up for them. You've seen everything they've put me through, and you've done nothing. So now's your chance. You can Kowtow, or DO something."

Pietro sighed. "Alright. I'm in. But I have to say. I'm really not sure if you can sue them into closing."

Eric nodded.

"Maybe so. Maybe we can't win with law. But I assure you. We're more than capable of winning by force."


	6. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 3**

After groggily awaking, it was mostly the lack of pain that shocked Jean the most. She would have thought after being knocked unconscious, one would be much more incapacitated than she was, but there was nothing. Not even a headache.

It had been an illusion, it turned out. Jean was impressed by Emma's abilities- to create an illusion of pain so powerful it could knock someone unconscious took a very refined level of skill. Though Jean didn't want to admit it.

Everything about Emma Frost was rubbing Jean the wrong way. There was something in her, in her voice, her eyes, that was so mighty. So righteous. It made Jean frustrated. But Dr. Xavier trusted her.

"I like to teach by example," she offered as an explanation to the attack. Jean thought it was total bullshit- had she really felt that, she would have read Jean's mind against her wishes.

"Whatever," Jean remarked. "So that's what you're going to teach me?" Emma nodded. She did not smile. Her response felt so exasperated. As if Jean was somehow a burden to the older telepath.

"I want you to be able to not just read others thoughts. From what Dr. Xavier's told me, it seems you're already quite proficient at that."

Don't let anything show. Jean's face moved not an inch.

"If you remember," Emma continued, "I was explaining to you that there are dangerous mutants around." Again, nothing. "Your telekinesis is great, but the more tricks you have up your sleeve, the better off you are. If you can tell what your enemy is thinking, that's great. But if you can change what they're thinking, that's the most powerful weapon of all."

Aren't we wise and philosophical? Jean didn't get it. Dr. Xavier was a perfectly proficient telepath. Why couldn't he teach her? Instead of this high-horse nutcase?

Jean's thoughts were interrupted again.

"I don't hate you. Really. You actually remind me a lot of myself at your age."

Jean was taken quite a back. "Excuse me?"

Emma chuckled mirthfully. "Don't play defensive, Jean," explained Emma. "Remember, I can get into here," she said, tapping her temple with a French-manicured fingernail.

"What happened to all of that 'I won't go in there if you don't want me to' you were talking about earlier?" Jean half yelled. She had had far enough of her memories being violated. She and Rogue still hadn't exactly smoothed that over.

"Rule number one of good telepathy- you don't ask permission to read someone's mind. What will that get you?"

"But Dr. Xavier said-"  
"I know what he said, and I respect his opinion. But he gave you to me, and I'm not above using my telepathy on unknowing… recipients."

"Justify it," Jean challenged.

"Well. If you forgot to study for a test, you could always lift the answers from someone else."

Jean glared.

"Or," Emma continued, "you could use it to avoid another relationship like your last. It would certainly help to know that a boy likes men before you fling yourself at him."

"It wasn't like that at all-"

"But it was Jean." Emma paused. Jeans fist lay clenched tightly on the table, her knuckles pressing white into her skin.

"Remember, Jean. I'm teaching by example. Even if you can't control their thoughts through telepathy alone, you can use it to manipulate the situation nonetheless."

Jean sighed, noticeably frustrated and upset. Angrily, she pressed the palms of her hands into her reddening eyes, wiping the oncoming tears away, along with some of her stress.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing right now?" Jean finally spat.

"You're supposed to be keeping cool, Jean. You can't crack. That's when you'll lose control." Jean's eyes expanded, but before she could let out another cry of defense, the busty blonde interrupted. "I said, keep your cool. You never know what situation you might be in." She paused to think. Jean chewed unconsciously on her bottom lip. "For example," Emma started, "you could be in a car with your family."

The image of her father's royal blue car sculpted itself perfectly in Jean's mind. Her father behind the wheel, laughing as he made one of his stupid jokes. Her mother sat next to him; hand on her forehead as she held back her laughter at her husband. Sara was there, behind the driver's seat, staring out the window. The daydreamer as always, even her fantasy was interrupted by the laughter. Jean found even herself laughing. She looked out the window over the side of the bridge. The river was beautiful, the reflection of the sun sparkling over the cerulean waves. She hadn't seen weather this nice in ages.

Then there was blaring, a low rumble that tore through Jean's ears. The laughter was drowned out by the oncoming truck. She could see her father swerving, his slender fingers grabbing furiously at the wheel, struggling to keep the car away from the truck. There was success. But it was short lived.

Jean closed her eyes as tightly as she could, gripping the door with one hand, Sara's arm with the other. She couldn't tell if she was screaming or not. It seemed as if the world had gone silent, into slow motion. The tiny blue car was no match for the waters below, and without warning, the rails gave way, and Jean felt herself, her whole family, being pitched over the edge.

Suddenly, it occurred to her. Her telekinesis. There was a chance it wasn't strong enough, but there was no damage to be done trying. Jean tried to release her sister, but her hand felt paralyzed. She pictured the car; picture her pulling it with all her might, though of flying through the sky to safety.

But all she felt was water.

Jean's eyes shot open as she gasped. Emma's expression was wiped of its cockiness. There was pure neutrality.

"That's what could happen if you lose control, Jean. If you can't get a grip, that could be the way things end for you."

The neutrality was suddenly gone. Now, Emma's face read confusion. "What's happening?" she wondered allowed, her chair quaking. It wasn't just her chair. The whole room shook with Jean's fury. The lights flickered. The sound of the dishes in the cabinets became more and more audible.

"What is wrong with you?" Jean cried, the tears now flowing freely from her face. "I did not come here to take this from you!" She stood, the rattling increasing. "If you don't hate me, then start acting like it! I don't want your ABUSE!" With the last word, Jean stomped her foot down as Emma's chair simultaneously slid away, causing her to drop to the floor. Shocked by her own temper, Jean gasped, and the tremors halted.

Emma pressed her pale hands against the terra cotta tiles as she lifted herself to a stand, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"That's it, Jean," she exclaimed, smiling. "That's owning your powers."

The two women sat together for some time after that. Emma was silent as Jean calmed herself. After her eyes had become dry, Emma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. One last thing, okay?"  
Jean said nothing and nodded.  
"I want you to start using your telepathy to observe. It's your homework, okay? I want you to tell me some interesting things about people next week."

Jean nodded again. And with that, they shook hands, and parted ways.


	7. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 4**

Jean had never used to think everything had a positive and a negative. Perhaps it was naiveté- a lack of worldly experience that had tailored her as such. When she and Scott were still dating, she could see no negative in the relationship- Scott was respectful and sensitive. Never overbearing or demanding. He was confident and friendly. Her friends and family loved him. And to top it all off, he was attractive, well groomed and well dressed.

In retrospect, there was plenty wrong with the relationship.

In the case of the mutant club, the positive was her chance to heighten her use of her abilities. Never had she felt so in control of her Telekinesis- Jean rarely used it before, and when she did, it would be for small things. Throwing a paper into the trashcan, or closing the door to her room. Now, she could lift the weight of a person with her mind. The other day, she had thrown a chair at Bobby while sparring. He hadn't exactly been pleased about that one.

The negative, of course, was spending so much time with her history teacher. Sure, he was a nice man, but it never gave her an excuse to be performing poorly in the class. And try as she might, Jean could never muster any interest in the subject. It confounded her strongly as to how anyone could spend their life researching it- she was much more interested in things of a scientific or creative nature.

It was that issue which brought Jean to the library, where Ororo had agreed to meet her to study before the history quiz later that day. It was no secret Ororo held the highest grade in the class. It's not as if she bragged about it outright, per say, but if the topic even floated close to her performance, she would gladly tell you just how well she was doing.

The door to the library opened with an embarrassing squeak. Jean was relieved to see that nobody noticed her entrance. She had never liked the library. Despite being a supposedly quiet place designed for study, it had evolved into a storage facility for Westchester High's Slacker population.

Eyeing the row of computers along the wall, Jean decided it was a perfect opportunity to practice her telepathy. She decided on a girl who she believed to be named Candace- a towheaded sophomore whose overly restrictive jeans, coupled with her high sitting shirt cause her baby fat to form an unflattering bulge around her midsection. Jean had no idea what would ever compel someone to dress that way. She decided to find out.

She focused her thoughts on Candace, and tried to hear her thoughts. Within seconds, the connection was set.

She was very unaware of her surroundings. For all she knew, a knife-wielding maniac could be right behind her, ready to slash her throat. Her thoughts were preoccupied by taunting the heavyset boy next to her friend, Liz. The mocking words were coating with amiability, however- they were friends. It was all a joke.

You're one to talk, Jean thought. Making fun of others- have you looked at your midsection lately?

The confidence suddenly cracked a bit.

"Oh my god. Liz. LIZ," Candace whined, grabbing her friend enthusiastically.

"What?" replied Liz, irritated at being interrupted.

"I just realized how FAT I look in this shirt!"  
It was at this point that Jean broke the link. She snickered mentally. She had just inadvertently transferred thought. Emma would be pleased.

She had spotted Ororo at a table by the window. Jean waved, her bangles jingling with her arm. Ororo smiled warmly.

"What's up?" Jean asked. As nobody was looking, she pulled a chair from under the table with her telekinesis, and sat down, placing her bag on the table.

"Nothing much. And yourself?"

"I just controlled someone with my mind," Jean beamed proudly, being sure to keep her voice at a whisper.

"They must have been very weak minded," Ororo joked. Jean feigned insult, grasping her chest in faux-pain.

"Tell me everything," Ororo insisted.

And so Jean recounted the incident to her, Ororo listening intently the whole time. Jean tried to draw it out as long as possible. As necessary she knew it was, she was not keen on studying, and knew Ororo would change the subject as soon as possible. As her grandfather would have said, it was "immigrant syndrome". It was his rather politically incorrect way of discussing the motivation of "those Koreans" and other such groups. Jean didn't doubt that Ororo was under pressure from her parents to succeed.

About ten minutes had gone by, and Jean was no closer to remembering which James and George and Henry was which.

"Why did they have such few names in old England?" Jean griped. "They could have learned some originality, really! Why not 'Algernon', or 'Atticus'?" Ororo waited a couple seconds, just to be sure Jean's ranting was done.

"I'll repeat the question: Who was Henry the eighth's first wife?" Ororo spoke slowly and deliberately.

"I dunno. Catherine?" Jean guessed.

"Which One?"  
Jean sighed. "I should have known there was more than one. Um, the second?"  
Ororo closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Catherine of Aragon, Jean." Ororo let out a long, deep breath.

"I just don't get how it's so difficult for you," Ororo explained, ruffling her white hair.

"I'm just bad at memorizing facts, I guess," Jean offered. "I'm better with creative stuff. I'm just fine with English."

Jean gazed off at the computer lab again. At this point, she was too far away to hear any conversation. Maybe now would be a good time to practice again.

Ororo had begun reading her notes aloud to Jean, as if she were lecturing her. Blocking out her voice, Jean focused on a boy with scraggly brown hair and a tattered, soft looking black hoodie, sitting a couple seats down from Candace.

Dom Petros was his name. It was Greek.

"Hey hot thing!" taunted the girl with curly black hair. "Whatcha doin?" the blonde one pestered. Both of them were using an intentionally nasal tone, giggling like a schoolgirls on a glue high.

How annoying. Can't they leave me alone? I'm not doing anything to them.  
The curly haired girl leaned over. "Cool website. That looks AWESOME."

"Would you mind getting your head out of my face?" He hissed. Her head bobbed away.

"Boy Liz, someone is touchy!"  
"Touchy!"  
"MHM."

Your parents should be ashamed they ever birthed you. Jean couldn't help but snicker. Ororo looked up.

"Are you paying attention, Jean?" She asked, her piercing eyes glaring straight at her.

"Yeah. Sure." Jean focused her eyes on Ororo, who skeptically turned back to the notes and resumed her lecture.

The fury was boiling! Jean could feel his anger rushing through her body.

"Why are you two being such JAPS?"

The girls laughed simultaneously.  
"I'm _Buddhist,_" Candace insisted.

"BAPS, then. What is wrong with you?"

They pulled back, offended. Why are they upset? They're the instigators!

" Wrong with US? What would give you that Idea?"

Jean stood as Dom stood. Ororo looked up at her. "What's wrong, Jean?"

Jean's eyes went wide. She gasped, grabbing her mouth.

"Ororo. We have a problem."

"We were just being NICE."  
"Yeah. NICE. Gawd."

Dom thrust his fist downward. His arm began to shake wildly, like a seizure was contained within it.

The whole room began to quake.

Jean sprinted forward, Ororo rushing after her. As the two girls approached, Dom lifted his arm upwards. The carpeting tore as the foundation beneath it cracked. Liz and Candace scrambled toward the desk.

Around them, the other students were in chaos. Some were paralyzed by fear. Others tried to run, but the shaking had brought them down.

Ororo fell to her knees, collapsing near Jean.

"The quaking is too strong!" Ororo yelled. Jean nodded, terrified.

No. No terror. Being scared is when you loose control. She reminded herself. She opened her mind to Ororo, trying to draw in some of the African's ever-present confidence.

She couldn't steady herself any longer. The chasm was widening. Focusing all of her telekinetic power, she pushed of the ground, lifting herself into the air. The weight of her body put strain on her mind, but it was slight.

Just direct yourself like a clay pigeon, she told herself. Hovering above the trembling floor, she darted straight for the enraged youth. With a hand extended, she imagined herself lifting him, throwing him back.

She lifted Dom into the air, and shot him into the door. He hit with a thud, but he shaking stopped. Jean descended, and rushed forward. He was getting up.

Stay down, Jean commanded mentally, trying to grip his mind again. But it was too frantic.

On his feet. Damn. This was not a sadistic enemy. His pupils had shrunk, to a point of almost invisibility. His face had contorted into a menacing scowl. He was angry, and he had identified Jean has his target. He slammed his hands together. A thunderous roar blazed through the earth, and like a javelin came a large stone slab, ripping through the earth directly toward Jean. She shot into the air again, pulling back as fast as she could to dodge. She landed much less gracefully than before, and struggled to regain her balance.

"Jean. Get them out through the back exit," Ororo commanded from behind. "I'll distract him."

All right. Jean nodded, and extended her arm, popping a window open in the far corner.

It was a lot to focus on while running, but as she retreated, Jean tried to visualize the faces of everyone in the library, tried to pull them all into her mind.

The back, she urged. Get out through the windows. Please. He'll block the door and get you. RUN.

Ororo approached Dom slowly, deliberately.

"Please, settle down," she reasoned.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. "YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP ME, DON'T YOU?"

"I can try."  
"Of course you can, Miss Righteous."

The vibrations started again. Griping the protruding rock from before, Ororo let her emotions flow freely.

As her eyes vanished under a foggy white, so did the room. The humidity shot up as clouds spilled from Ororo's hands.

He fired, sending another javelin straight towards Ororo. With a grunt of power, she summoned a lightning bolt from the cloud. It collided with the stone, and exploded fantastically.

"I'll make sure you're next if you don't stop," Ororo commanded. Dom said nothing. He simply ran towards her. Exasperated, Storm shot her hand forward, allowing for a heavy gale to build. Her white curls whipped around her face and her skirt billowed as if it were coming to life. She focused directly on Dom, and the gale blew him back. He sailed through the wooden door this time, rolling into the hallway, unconscious.

Ororo's blue irises surfaced from the white, and she ran out into the hallway to confirm the hit.

Meanwhile, Jean dialed the police.


	8. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 5

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 5**

"That's one hell of a way to get out of a history test," Bobby remarked. Jean shot him a look.

"Bobby, I didn't do it just to get out of the test! I had no clue the kid was a raving psycho. Or a mutant, for that matter."

"You were reading his mind, weren't you?" Scott asked. "Didn't you pick it up?" Jean shook her head.

"No. Not until he was getting ready to attack, at least. It's not like I'll link to their mind and know everything about them."

"Besides Bobby, what does it matter?" interjected Ororo. "Jean does not have the level of control required to manipulate someone like that. And even if she did, I don't think she would do it simply to get out of taking a test."

"God! It's not like I meant that she orchestrated the whole thing! It was just a JOKE, jeez…"

"Maybe," said Ororo, "you should think before you speak."  
"I'll keep it mind," grumbled Bobby in a mocking falsetto. Ororo rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Wow. Dom Petros, a genuine nutcase. Who'dve thought that?" Everyone turned to Rogue. "Well, I mean. He was in my chemistry class sophomore year. He seemed like a nice kid. Really quiet, but nice. And smart."  
"Well," said Remy, "I guess he ain't either."  
"Isn't," corrected Ororo.

"Whatever."  
"Well," Scott said, trying to break the tension, "It doesn't matter how it started or why, or what could have been done differently up until this point. We need to focus on what we can do now. If Dom is powerful- and uninhibited enough to rip apart the library, then a prison cell won't hold him. He won't be knocked out forever."

"You think we should go after him?" Jean asked.  
"Yeah. I do."

"Then what?" Bobby queried. "Freeze him?"

"Absolutely not," boomed Dr. Xavier as he entered the room. "Ororo and Jean already did enough. I am going to head down to the police station now and talk to Dom. I'm hoping to be able to recruit him in order to keep such an event from happening again."  
"You mean we'd be working with him?" Bobby exaggeratedly wailed.  
"Yes, Bobby. Sometimes people will have a spotty past. Get over it. You don't have a choice in the matter. Besides, he always could refuse."

"What if that happens, Dr. Xavier?" asked Scott.

Dr. Xavier sighed. "I don't know, Scott. I don't know." His voice was heavy and downbeaten.

"You will stay here and continue your training. My friend, Sean Cassidy, will be here soon. He'll be overlooking your exercises for today. I'm sure you can supervise yourself until he gets here."

There was a silence. Everyone was unsure, and nobody wanted to risk throwing Dr. Xavier into a situation where he would be unable to defend himself. But nobody was going to argue.

"Is your friend a mutant?" asked Rogue.  
"Is your friend hot?" laughed Remy.

"He has high powered vocal chords. I'm sure he'll let you try them, Rogue." Dr. Xavier ignored Remy.

As the group dispersed, Jean approached Dr. Xavier. "Um, Dr.?" He kept going, without looking. "Yes Jean?"

"Is Emma going to be here today?"

"Yes. She should arrive soon as well."

Jean nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Xavier. And good luck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From out of nowhere, fog flowed between Ororo's delicate hands. Her eyes glowed softly, and a drizzle began to pour from the small cloud she had summoned, sprinkling the flowerpot beneath it.

In the center of the room, a cannon shot at Rogue. Standing to brace herself, she opened her mouth and screamed. For a moment, there was a high-pitched squeal, but then there was silence as the air in front of her mouth rippled. The shot was struck by the sonic wave, and it bounced away from the girl harmlessly.

"Good work," lauded the handsome redhead from the sidelines. "Alright, Bobby. You're next."

Upstairs, Jean and Emma sat together. Jean twisted the rings on her fingers nervously as she recalled more and more of the incident to Emma.

"I feel like there's more that I could have done," Jean lamented. It was the way Scott made it seem.

"Ororo was right. There was nothing more you could have done. Don't let Scott get you down."

Jean was shocked at first, before remembering that Emma was a telepath. There was no point in hiding anything.

"Just remember that it's not important what he thinks. You don't have to impress Scott."

Jean sighed. "It's not just Scott, you know? It's the fact that I couldn't get my powers to work when I needed them to."

Emma folded her hands on the table, pursing her soft pink lips ever so slightly.  
"But you did get them to work. You were able to distract him, and you were able to get everyone out without letting anyone get hurt." Jean opened her mouth, but was cut off again before she could begin to speak.

"Scott can protect himself, Jean. Those people couldn't. Not from a mutant like that, at least. Nobody got hurt. So I don't know what he's upset about."

"Oh, I know. It's the professor- he's worried about what will happen to him. I let Dom live- I let him get away. Now Dr. Xavier is going to face this kid all alone. What the hell is a telepath in a wheelchair going to do in a fight? He could be killed!" Jean was practically roaring. She suddenly caught herself, and shrank into her seat with a sigh.

"I could feel the worry oozing from Scott without even trying to read his mind. He's terrified, Emma. He doesn't know what's going to happen, and he's scared someone will get hurt. And he's so scared I can feel that just being near him. I can't avoid it when I'm around him! I feel his fear, and I hate that. I hate him being scared." Emma smiled. Jean could tell there was a snide comment brewing somewhere in Emma, but she suppressed it.

It's because you still love him. The though floated into Jean like a drop of oil in the water. She couldn't suppress it again. Emma just smiled at her. And Jean began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she choked between sobs. "I know I shouldn't be loosing my cool like this. I just, you know, it's just that-"

Jean's voice suddenly stopped, along with her tears.

Get out of my mind!   
Sorry. But not now. It's time for another lesson.

Jean's thoughts were alone again. At least she thought they were.

"What do you use your powers for, Jean?" Emma asked. Jean said nothing. She knew where this was going. No answer she gave would be right.

"You need to help people do what they can't do themselves. Sure. Scott could take Dom in a fight. But he can't help Dr. Xavier. Not from here, at least."

"So what? You think I should follow Dr. Xavier?"

"Maybe. But I'm not here to teach you disobedience. What I want you to do is use your telepathy to help Scott. Ease his worry. It will be good practice for you in bending wills. And it will help you to focus better."

Jean couldn't refuse. And that's why ten minutes later, she was floating in the courtyard, just above the danger room's windows.

She pulled Scott's image into her thoughts.  
She was very worried- a sign she was in. Now what?

Don't be worried, she thought. Hey, it was worth a shot, right?

But it was just swallowed in a sea of concerns. Scott's mind was bustling. Jean could see through his eyes, even though he was nowhere near her. He was hustling across the room, shattering the shards of razor ice that Bobby was hurling with a steady stream of Optic blasts. But he was barley focused. Any second now, one of those ice shards could rip right into Scott's shoulder, splitting through flesh and muscle, leaving nothing but blood.

But Scott didn't care. Dr. Xavier might not survive. Nothing matters when someone's life is on the line. How can Remy be so nonchalant about it? I don't need him to be begging for my affection right now- This is not the time, not at all! I'm not his concubine. A wonderful man could die at any moment, and all he can think about is a quickie in the master bathroom.

What a jerk, Jean thought.

Major jerk. Scott thought. But what can I do? It's not like him. He's a good person, and I know he is. Maybe it's just his way of trying to keep the stress away.

Oh yeah. Jean still had to figure out how to reduce Scott's stress.

Just do it like with Candace. Release all barriers. Let him think what I'm thinking. But what should I think?

Something happy, duh.

It was a warm, spring day. School was almost out. Jean ran her hand through her long, luxurious hair. She smiled so brightly she felt her face might crack. And she laughed. She and Scott laughed and laughed and laughed and there stomachs were buckling and their eyes were squeezed so tightly shut it was as if they had been squeezed between vices. And then she opened her eyes, and wind blew, and petals exploded everywhere. A storm of pink. And the only sound was the wind.

Scott was calmer, now.

It wasn't all bad, was it? Jean wondered to herself. There were some moments that were real. We were happy. Right?

Scott's thoughts gave her the answer.


	9. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 6**

Dr. Charles Xavier needed no sense of postcognition to figure out what had occurred at the police station- someone had broken Dom Petros free.

Of course, it was always possible that Dom had escaped on his own. But it was highly unlikely. Dom's powers were earth related, but there were no jagged breaks, no damage in the surroundings that indicated heavy quaking. If anything, the entire station was eerily serene. Nothing seemed amiss; except for two things- the first was the way every person in the station was slumped over, unconscious. The cops scattered throughout. The secretary up front, her blonde ponytail splayed over her head like a dead plant. A pair of troublesome looking teenagers, cuffed, and probably either stoned or drunk, if not both.

The other thing was the bars of the cell, which must have been Dom's. The bars peeled away from each other as if they were rubber- they looked stretched and frozen, as if any second someone would hit the "play" button and they would snap back into place. Xavier ran his hands along the metal. He closed his eyes. Who could have done this?

* * *

"You're not the guard," Dom half-exclaimed.

"An observant one, aren't we?" scoffed the tall blonde man. He extended his hand through the bar. "I'm Eric Lensherr. I'm a lawyer." Dom stared at the extended limb, and pulled his own arms toward him. "Who are they?" he gestured with his head. "You're legal team?" Eric laughed. "No. No, they're not. They are the only family you may have." "That sounds like a threat." Dom took another step back, clenching his fists. "Now please. I am not going to hurt you. What I mean, Dom, is we're mutants too. I want to help you."

"Help me with what? If I really want out of here, I can get out. If you know that I'm a mutant, you know what I'm capable of."

"Listen to him, you twit," barked the black haired girl. "He's not as much of a jerk as he seems." She stepped forward, clutching the bar in her pale hand. "You aren't going to have a place to go after this. What you did was a big no-no. they're going to hunt you down."

"Not a threat?" Dom scoffed. "I know a threat when I here one."

"What Wanda means," Eric interjected, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Is that prejudice against mutants exists." He raised his hand off of Wanda's shoulder and slowly spread his fingers. With his hand's pace, the bars in front of him groaned and twisted, repelling from each other. Eric stepped through the space, standing face to face with Dom.

"It will be much worse than the prejudice you experienced today. People are cruel to one another, especially those who don't belong." Dom turned away. He had no desire to look Eric in the eye. Especially when he was right.

"We want to make a place where you will belong, Dom. Where we belong."

Dom said nothing. He simply choked back his tears and nodded.

* * *

"Hey Rogue," started Bobby. "Have you heard about that school in Massachusetts?"  
"You mean the one that got wasted by those mutants? Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm using an article on it as my current event for tomorrow. What's my opinion on it?"

Rogue shrugged, before taking a swig of her root beer. "I have no idea, it's your opinion. Honestly, it's not that hard. It's not like it's politics or something."

"Politics aren't that confusing. It's math I've never understood," added Scott. He sat at the table with the other two students. "What exactly happened in Massachusetts anyway?"

"It was this private school," Bobby explained. "Some fancy bigwig place, you know the type. Everyone has perfect hair and perfect clothes and a perfect car and perfect grades."

"Sounds just like our school," Rogue sarcastically interjected.  
"Anyway," continued Bobby, "It turns out there were two mutants in the student body- a set of twins, a guy and a girl."

"They had pictures in the article," Rogue cut in, again. "The guy seemed like your type, if you catch my drift."  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Rogue. Care to repeat that? Your hair is too loud."

"Can I finish?" Pleaded Bobby. "Anyway. The school ultimately decided it was too dangerous- and probably too damaging to their image- to keep the students in the school. They decided to expel them. This big lawsuit was building up-"

"And then the two kids went totally ballistic and burned the entire school down!" Rogue cut in. "Ker-BOOM!" She flashed her hands emphatically in Bobby's face. Bobby pushed it away. "God Rogue, can you shut your fat face for ten seconds?"

"Around anyone but you, Bobby my loooove," She mock-swooned. Bobby responded by zapping her in the left collarbone with an ice blast. Rogue yelped before pulling her glove off and lunging at her friend. Bobby leaped from his chair like a frightened gazelle and sped off, Rogue blazing after him. Scott shook his head before he noticed the article sitting on the table, sloppily torn from the newspaper. He swept his hair out of his eyes, and examined the photograph. The large black and white picture was taken from the sky. It showed the destroyed building, an epicenter of depression among an otherwise pristine forest.

"The Massachusetts School, of Massachusetts, caught fire after an attack by two mutant students," read the caption.

"My alma matter, the Massachusetts school," said a voice over Scott's shoulder. He looked up, startled. It was the woman in white. Jean's teacher.

"Oh. I didn't know you were there," Scott stuttered. "I'm sorry- what's you're name again?"

"I'm Emma. Scott, correct?" He nodded. "Did you know, or did you have to read my mind for that?" he half joked. Something about this woman made him very uncomfortable. Perhaps it was her large, exposed chest dangling inches from his face. Just because you don't quite like them doesn't make them any less distracting.

"I knew. Jean talks about you a lot," Emma explained. Scott was curious. "She does? Why?"

"Well, you see, Jean and I talk about a lot of things. Removing her stressors goes a long way to helping her have better control over her powers. It's a bit like therapy."

"What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Scott muttered.  
"I'm not a doctor, and I have a poor sense of psychological ethics," She stated, as if it were plain as day. "If it really bothers you that much, I can wipe your memory."

"No, that's okay. Thanks for the offer, though." Scott was getting quite put off by Emma. He could just leave, though, could he?

"Hey, there you are!" Remy coolly sauntered in, lazily falling into the chair next to Scott. "Oh hey yourself!" Scott practically yelled. "Ready to go?"

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"I need a ride, Remy. Please?"

Remy sighed. "Dr. X hasn't even gotten back yet, Scott. Don't you think we should wait?"

"Family dinner," Scott lied. Besides, the session had ended fifteen minutes ago. Just because they were all loitering around didn't change that.

Well, everyone except Jean. She had left about fifteen minutes ago. Why hadn't Emma gone?

Remy sighed. "Sure, babe. Lemme get my stuff, okay?" He turned to leave, but got no farther than the kitchen doorway when Jean came stumbling back in.

"Forget something?" Scott asked, smiling.  
"Like, 'excuse me?'" Remy grumped.

"I was just driving back home," Jean was wide eyed, "and there was this guy."

"Sit down," Emma commanded. Jean headed to the table, absentmindedly fumbling for a chair. "I picked up his thoughts. It was a total accident- it still happens, I do it by accident sometimes," she admitted. "Anyway, he was headed towards the school. He's going to blow it up."

"Blow up the school?" Remy echoed. "With a bomb?"

"No. Mutant powers, he was a mutant. He's got a whole group of mutants that are going to meet up with him, and they're mutants too! They've already blown up another school, somewhere else! Dom is with them! I have no clue if Dr. X is in trouble or not…" The china began to shake.

"Calm down, Jean." Emma instructed. "Gather the others and go. If they're mutants-"

"Then we'll stop them," Remy finished.  
"We can't!" cried Scott. "We have no clue what they're capable of. They blew up a whole school!"

"So could we!" Remy cried in response.

"If we don't do anything, nobody will," Jean said, staring out the window. "If someone was drowning, and you had a lifesaver, you'd throw it to them, right?"

Scott had no response. Jean gathered herself, and looked him in the eye.

"You're right. Let's get the others."


	10. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 7

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 7**

"The only entrance that's usually open around now is the front," Scott explained. "That and the gym door. It's never locked."

"You should tell it to him." Bobby gestured to the horribly obese man who was taking slow, loping steps toward the backside of the building.

Jean gripped his mind in hers. Her body became heavy with his weight.

"The others are headed through the front," Jean announced as she felt the man's thoughts. Freddy's thoughts. You guys go- I'll take care of this one."

Scott stopped running and looked at her. "Leave you alone? Not happening. I'll stay back."

"We can handle the rest of them." Remy gave a typically overconfident grin before he bolted off to the main entrance, Rogue, Bobby, and Ororo following.

Jean and Scott stood alone, the large, wobbling man unaware of their presence. His oversized body was almost comical given his garb- he looked like a neat little boy in a two-sizes-too-small suit going to dinner with grandma. The little bowler hat really set it off.

You don't have to do this, Jean thought.

Evidently, no matter how much she thought it, Freddy didn't agree. He turned around, immediately sizing up the two smaller students who stood before him.

And then he charged. His gait was deceptively fast, like a grizzly bear- seemingly lethargic but dangerously quick in a pinch. Jean and Scott broke- he couldn't chase them both at the same time. Unless his mutant power was duplication. In which case, they'd be screwed.

Jean could fly faster than she could run, and so she did just that. Soaring over the pavement, she scanned the landscape for a projectile- she didn't think she could lift Freddy. She'd have to send something to him. A sewer lid would work nicely.

Just like a clay pigeon. A big, metal clay pigeon.

She felt the strain in her mind as the metal disk hovered off of the ground, but it was slight. She raised a bangled hand and the lid shot forward like an oversized Frisbee, striking Freddy squarely in his obese chest.

The blow merely phased him- he didn't move a bit. Rather, his flesh seemed to suck the lid into it, as if it were some thick, muddy swamp, before it suddenly expanded again, flinging the cap into the sidewalk.

"Hey fatass! Maybe this will be more your style!" called Scott from behind. Freddy turned to face him as Scott furrowed his brow, launching his assault. The beam collided with the large man, who simply took the hit as if he were being bombarded with feathers.

"Oh shit."

Freddy decided he was done getting pelted for the day, and that it would be much easier to take Scott than Jean, who was currently out of reach. So he charged.

Jean was on it. She imagined holding Scott in her arms, and lifted. He went rocketing into the air, letting Freddy pass under him. The shock of suddenly finding himself airborne seemed to render him just as incapacitated as the collision would have, even if only for a second.

"Warn me next time you do that!"

* * *

The other four had encountered the other assailants in the front hall, just as expected. One, a platinum blonde, had vanished almost as his opponents appeared. The lone female had ascended the staircase, calmly accompanied by a small boy, hopping on all fours. This left Rogue, Remy, Ororo, and Bobby against the remaining two- Dom Petros, and a scraggly redhead.

Dom's eyes rolled back in his head, and the linoleum quaked. As a slab of earth pulled him above the rest, Ororo called a gale to carry her into the sky.

"4 on 2- we've got good odds," Bobby noted.

"Not good enough."

Out of nowhere, a blur, and a fist to Bobby's face. He went flying backwards with a scream of pain. Rogue spun around to face the lightning quick blonde boy, her gloves absent.

Remy, meanwhile, occupied himself with the redhead, who wasted no time in exhibiting his power as he revealed a gleaming silver lighter. Within seconds, the gleam was replaced with the dangerous glow of a roaring flame, hovering above his hand. The redhead laughed, and the blaze launched at Remy.

He dodged, but barley. The fire hit the ground, and turned, roaring toward him with the speed of a stallion.

Bobby managed to collect himself enough to see the danger, and extended his arm, sending an extinguishing blast of ice along with it. Before the dangerous pyrokinetic could strike again, Remy charged forward, reaching into his pocket for his card deck.

Above his head, the wind was forming a gale. Dom stood strong on his platform, but no matter how he shook the earth, Ororo was unaffected.

"John!"

The pyrokinetic, evidently called John, turned his gaze to the hovering Ororo, before he lobbed a ball of sizzling flame in her direction. The white glow in her eyes intensifying, clouds rolled in from nowhere, coating the ceiling in gray darkness, blocking the lights. A torrent of rain and wind came, dousing the flame of John's lighter, and slowing the advancing one long enough for Ororo to doge. She decided to turn in Dom's direction, slamming right into him, knocking him off his platform.

"I'm taking you down this time," he threatened as he stood up, brushing himself off.

Meanwhile, John was left defenseless against Remy, who was now dangerously wielding a six of hearts, ready to detonate at any moment.

Bobby and Rogue, meanwhile, had teamed up to take down the mutant speedster- a difficult task, as each time they stood, a leg would come flying, tripping them again.

Needless to say, Bobby was getting very tired of landing on the floor, especially as Ororo's downpour coated it with water.

Of course, the water also made for a slick surface, perfect for halting runners, and he used it to his advantage. Pressing his hands forward, the water around him froze, turning into a thin layer of ice- perfect for tripping up the blonde. As soon as he collapsed to the ground, Bobby leaped on him, a club of solid ice forming in his hands.

"I'm going after the others!" Rogue announced, bolting up the staircase that the girl and the young boy had ascended.

Dom, meanwhile, began to shake the earth.

* * *

Jean's energy was wearing. She and Scott were the mice in this game, and they were no closer to taking down the blubberous behemoth that was their opponent.

Scott fired another futile blast. Like all the others, it bounced off harmlessly, like a quarter on the sheets of an army cot.

But then! Relief appeared through the back door. Rogue came spilling out, confused as to how she got there. But there was no time.

Rogue. It's Jean. We can't hurt him- maybe you can. Knock him out.

Blast after blast. Scott's attacks did nothing to Freddy Dukes. But they did keep him occupied- he didn't even notice the girl sneaking up behind him until she leapt up on his shoulders, grabbing his face with her bare hands. He let out a roar of pain and shook, trying to pry her loose. Rogue was unrelenting- her fingernails dug into Freddy's face until he could endure no more and wheeled face first into the asphalt.

Rogue stood, pleased with herself. Jean descended, finally feeling safe, and made her way towards Rogue.

"There are more inside!" Rogue explained. "I was goin' after two of 'em, but somehow, the stairs ended up out here! I don't get it at all!"

As if on cue, the wall of the school suddenly gave way, crumbling forward, revealing the pair that Rogue had been chasing- the girl standing defiant, the boy perched on her shoulders. With inhuman agility, he leaped towards Scott, while the girl simply directed her hand at the fire hydrant. A brilliant red sparkle emitted from her black-polished fingertips, and without warning, the hydrant exploded. One silver valve shot forward, embedding itself in Rogue's stomach. The blow caused her to bend in half, but her footing remained undisturbed. She sprang up, sending the valve ricocheting into the headlight of a parked car. Armed with Freddy's power, she charged the girl.

Scott, meanwhile, arched his head to view the airborne boy who hurled toward him. Simply, Scott focused his gaze and fired, the blast knocking the boy straight of course. Before he could strike the ground, Jean immobilized him in midair. Scott was off to help Rogue. Feeling content, Jean pulled the small boy closer to her.

He repaid her by opening his mouth, revealing a long, whip like tongue, which promptly wrapped around Jean's ankle and lifted her into the air, reversing their positions. Jean was shocked by the reversal of fortune, to say the least, but knew she couldn't afford to loose her cool. This is what Dr. Xavier and Emma had been training her for. She put her attention on the fire hydrant, now liberally releasing it's high-pressure spray through the air. Pressing on it with all her mental might, she bent the flow straight for her captor.

He jumped in the nick of time, allowing him to dodge the blast. At the same time, he dropped Jean, who was back in the sky under her own control, and ready to take on her enemy.

Scott and Rogue were struggling with the girl, however. Whatever they tried, she seemed to reflect- a strange wall of red glitter bounced Scott's beams this way and that way. Rogue was unlucky enough to catch one, though Freddy's powers had kept her from being harmed. They both knew it was Rogue who was their best chance- she had to knock the girl out. But every time one of them got close, she struck again with a shining red spark. Trees were bursting, pavement was cracking. The girl was out of control.

* * *

Back indoors, the speedster and the pyrokinetic had both finally been apprehended, thanks to a combination of explosive playing cards and Bobby, who had encased them both in ice.

The room, however, was in shambles, torn to shreds by the quaking earth and flying javelins of stone. Ororo remained vigilant. A cloud in between her hands sent hailstones at Dom. They struck him in the chest, knocking him off balance. It was the explosion from Remy that sent him reeling, causing him to pitch on the ground. Bobby advanced, ready to freeze him.

Dom was quick to react, though, and without warning, his hand shot up, directing a jagged stone straight towards Bobby. Ororo whirled around, focusing all of her emotion into a gale- Bobby couldn't get killed!

The winds hurled forward, knocking Bobby out of the way- and into a wall. Dom, however, was readying his next strike.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice," Ororo whispered to herself. As Dom's eyes rolled and the quaking increased, a bolt of lightning came from nowhere, striking him to the ground.

* * *

The bouncing boy shot in the air, once again hurling towards Jean. Another game of cat and mouse- she was running out of things to throw at him.

How about Freddy?

She had assumed he'd be too heavy- and he may be- but there was no harm in trying. Jean lifted her arms, and the strain was instant- but nowhere near as bad as she expected. Freddy's unconscious body floated in front of her, perfectly catching a flying kick from the child she was fighting. Freddy's squishy flesh caught the blow and simply hurtled the boy back into the air, sending him crashing into the pavement below.

She turned her attention to Scott and Rogue. Remy, Ororo, and Bobby were just emerging from the downstairs stairwell. The black haired villain shot another blast of her red magic, striking the door. As it swung open, the other three mutants suddenly spilled out of a hole in the sky.

"Oh god!" Shouted Jean. Ororo was quick- she called the winds to carry her. Bobby was ready too- like at training before, he landed on a sheet of ice, building a slide to bring him to earth. Remy, however, simply fell. Jean threw her arms forward, catching him with her mind and earning an audible "ooph!" from him.

I should have let him turn into a pavement pancake, she thought jokingly to herself.

She placed Remy safely on the ground.

And then it happened.


	11. The Brotherhood Revealed Pt 8

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 2- "The Brotherhood Revealed"**

**Chapter 8**

It all happened so quickly- yet Jean almost could see it in slow motion.  
His eyes, crinkling at the corners. His lids fluttered-once- and when they pulled away, they revealed nothing but red. The blaze was instantaneous- but the girl was good. Her hand forward, sparking like a severed wire, throwing a light just as luminous, just as red. There was contact- and then it shot backwards. Flying, just as fast as it had been thrown initially.

The blast struck Scott directly in the face. He was immune to his own beams, which was lucky. But his luck seemed to run out there. The force was still enough to pitch him off of his feet and flying backwards- like a leaf in a wind tunnel. It wasn't until his head made contact with the telephone pole that he stopped, slumping to the ground in an unconscious pile.

"SCOTT!!" Jean's roars of terror could not be controlled; her knees went weak in shock. She couldn't stop the trembling. Remy reacted no better.   
"OH MY GOD!" was all he could scream. Jean began to rush. But Ororo's shouts interjected.  
"There's no time! We must stop her first, or we're all- ahh!" Her speech was cut off as a falling tree branch flew towards her. She managed to dodge, barely.

"She's right," and Remy said nothing more. He threw his card, blazing with energy, ready to explode. The dangerous woman pointed her finger at it, ready to fire. Jean held the card in her hand- in her mind. She wouldn't get her shot.  
And she didn't. Before the card could hit, Jean lost it. She pushed the card straight into the ground, blasting the pavement. But she hadn't done anything.

Get Scott, and get out.  
Dr. Xavier didn't have to tell her twice. The others seemed to get the message. They slowly pulled back, Jean sweeping Scott's body up in her mental grasp. Ororo's eyes stayed white long enough to bring the fog in for cover.

"What if they keep going?" Bobby asked.  
"They won't," explained Dr. Xavier, as Remy lay Scott in the backseat of the van. "We need to get him to the hospital. Now."

And with that, they pulled away. And so did Wanda Maximoff.

"We pull back. We got our message across."

Wanda nodded, holding her arms, reserved. Of the six of them… she was the last one standing.

She smiled, satisfied.


	12. Interlude An Author's Note

-INTERLUDE-  
A note from the author

Well, hello readers! I guess I'd like to start my little note by thanking everyone who has read my story. I know it's not the best X-Men story out there, and my writing skill could stand for some improvement. But for whatever the reason, enough people seem to be showing interest, and for that, you have my gratitude.  
I'd like to take this time in between episodes to address some questions and comments, and hopefully give all the readers a bit more insight into just exactly what this story is.

First of all, I'd like everyone to understand that when I say this story is AU (alternate universe, for those who need clarification), I mean its AU. There is not going to be a sudden indoctrination into a more familiar "x-men" world. This is a place where there's very little in the way of super-level technology, extraterrestrials, and "that's not Jean Grey, it's just an all-mighty cosmic entity" syndrome.

Simply put, this is story is my take on the X-Men- it's me using Marvel's characters and seeing what directions I can push them in. One of the big changes I made in this respect is the Jean/Scott/Remy relationship. I understand that no pairing is more "X-Men" than Jean/Scott, and one of the things I wanted to play with is what it would be like if their relationship had been broken with no chance of repair. It seems this idea is difficult for some people to wrap their heads around, so let me just put this out there- in the world of "Mutant High," Scott is gay. He only dates men. He and Jean will not get back together at any point. (Mind you, Jean will not be alone forever- she'll become quite the man's lady later in the story.)  
For those of those who's issue lies not in the fact that Scott and Jean are not together, but rather, that Scott is with another male, well, tough. This story isn't for you, then I guess. I don't know what to say.

As well, there have been a few concerns regarding the Scott/Remy relationship, due to the fact that they are evidently, according to new X-Men comics, related. Again, this story is not based 100 off of the comics, and as an X-Men fan who was introduced to the X-Men through perhaps every medium but the comics, I was totally unaware of this. For the sake of the story, Remy's parent's are Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, not Scott. (And I am aware that there are no "Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau", but you get the point, I'd hope.)  
Before I finish, I'd like to thank you all again for reading Mutant High, and if you have any further questions, just leave a comment! I don't bite, and I'll try to write you back with an answer.

Enjoy!

GuruBishisama


	13. Shades of Red Pt 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter 1**

Scott Summers was a very confused young man. It appeared everything that happened to him was just one confusing event after another. It seems that some guys just can't get a break.

And to think, at one time, the most confusing thing in Scott's life was statistic combinations.There was not a lot of sound, wherever Scott was. There did seem to be, however, an abundance of cloth, which was made evident by the fact it was wrapped around his head in a very thorough manner.It had been quite distressing to him, for when he awoke and tried to open his eyes, he found that he couldn't.

Now what?

Maybe you should say something."Hello?""He's awake!" shouted Alex. Well, that's a good sign, Scott decided. His parents were there, too. And Remy. And a nurse. He must be in the hospital. But why?Remy leaned to his ear. "You've been in an accident, Scott. You hit your head real bad."

Scott remembered. There was a fight- a big one. Six on six. It had come down to all of them in the end against one girl. One beautiful, dangerous, girl.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," replied his mother.

Scott could feel it in the silence- there was something they were neglecting to tell him.

"Is there a reason my eyes are bound shut?"

The silence grew even thicker.

* * *

Rogue hated hospitals- the knowledge that she had once sent someone there had never quite left her feeling comfortable around them. Even in passing medical dramas while channel surfing, they always put her off. Sometimes, in the back of her mind, she wanted to go back to Mississippi, go back to that one little bed in the children's ward and see if Cody was still there.

But more often, she wished she had never put him there in the first place.

Cody's memories were the first she had ever taken- being 10 at the time, there wasn't much there. The most scandalous thing was the way in which he and his friends would go visit porn sites during sleepovers, and even then, it was purely for humor's sake.

She had picked up so many memories since then. She had seen so many horrible things. She had seen death, pain, and starvation. She had learned what it was like to never feel loved by her parents. She learned what it felt like to expose yourself to them, to come out to them, only to have them raise their eyebrows. She knew what it was like to not be understood on so many levels.

And now, she knew what it was like to be in love with Scott Summers. And that part of her, the part of Rogue that was Jean Grey was weeping, scared.

Rogue hadn't gone to the hospital, though. She and Dr. Xavier were back at the police station, ready to report exactly how the escape had occurred. When she had touched Freddy Dukes, she had touched the truth.

* * *

Wanda marched forward, shoving past her brother to clutch at the cell bars, glaring at the boy inside, Dom Petros."Listen to him, you twit. He's not as much of a jerk as he seems. You aren't going to have a place to go after this. What you did was a big no-no. they're going to hunt you down." Her tone was condescending. Cold. Not at all the warmth that Dom needed.

Freddy wasn't very fond of Wanda. Sure, at first, she had been nice enough. If anything, she was quieter than her brother Pietro, and she spoke much slower than he did, which Freddy appreciated.

But power corrupts. Eric had power, he had given Wanda a taste, and the two of them were still soaring on their ego highs.

But Freddy had been the same after Eric helped him seek revenge. He had felt so on top of the world. But that feeling would fade, eventually. It had faded for him, and it would fade for Wanda. It would fade for the boy in the cell, Dom, if he chose to take Eric's offer.

Of course, Eric would never say it was "his" offer. It was the Brotherhood's offer. Eric always called them a Brotherhood of Mutants. They were rejected by society, and therefore had to accept each other. There is safety in numbers.

Freddy wasn't sure how much he agreed with Eric's methods. He had lived his whole life being different. Before he knew he was a mutant, it was still obvious he was overweight, and he got no less slack for it. All Freddy ever wanted was to feel accepted. Eric wanted to stand out. If you can't be accepted, make them beg to be accepted by you.

It must be how Ivy League colleges feel.

Freddy had been the same way. He couldn't be accepted. That's why he joined up with the Other Brother's circus. He would stand on a platform, hefting objects that no human could ever fathom lifting in the slightest, and people would gape in awe. He'd feel power in front of the crowds.

But behind the scenes, there was nothing but more of the same. "Freaks" may have been the star of the show, but they were freaks nonetheless. They'd never let Freddy forget it.

Having the opportunity to never let them forget it- that was what pushed Freddy over the edge. Eric gave him two choices- fight with law, or fight with force. And with his rotten bosses cackling grin fresh in his mind, Freddy made his choice.

It was the same choice made by John, and by the Maximoff twins. It was the choice about to be made by Dom.

Perhaps Morty, the youngest of the Brotherhood, the lone child, would have chosen otherwise. His naïve smile beamed eternally at Eric- and more recently, Freddy noted, at Wanda as well. It seems that Morty, however, was too young to decide. Eric chose for him.

Did Eric ever make that choice for himself? One had to wonder.

Eric seemed to finish consoling the boy, and as Dom tried to covertly wipe away a tear, Eric turned and smiled.

"Westchester High. It's time that the students of Westchester High learn to appreciate the mutants that walk among them."

* * *

Everyone voted that it should be Remy who would break the news. "Scott. I want you to know that I'm here." I'd hope so, thought Scott. If not, who's hand am I holding?

"I was so scared you were going to die. You have no idea. And… you're okay. I mean, you're alive."

"No need to be so grim," Scott laughed. But he couldn't gauge Remy's reaction. You can't hear a person's facial expression.

Remy worked as delicately as he could, which given his demeanor was still fairly rough.. He took his hands to the sides of Scott's head, firmly grasping the edge of the bandage. He pulled, some significant force behind it, and the cloth unraveled. Scott could already sense the change in light.

Was Remy crying? What was going on?

"Open your eyes, Scott."

And he did. He saw his mother, tightly gripping the hands of her younger son, unable to look at Scott. He saw his father, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. He saw his friends- Ororo, Bobby.

Jean.

He saw as his optic laser roared outward, ripping through the blue vinyl curtain, dancing out into the world beyond.

His eyelids flew shut.

"I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to…"

And all he could do was cry.

* * *

"The name's Forge." The lanky Cherokee man took Scott's hand in his and shook in greeting.

"Good to meet you?" Scott wondered aloud.

Dr. Xavier had called Forge as soon as possible. A technological genius, Xavier reveled. Scott had heard the story before- it was Forge who helped Xavier build the machines and write the programming to work the equipment of the Danger Room.

Today, Forge was there to build something that was in theory, much simpler, though the experiment process would take a while.

Forge had been hired to make Scott a pair of sunglasses.


	14. Shades of Red Pt 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter 2**

Is this what the world will look like from now on? Seeing everything in red. It's better than being blind, I know that. I know I'm lucky that survived.

But what would have been really lucky would have been avoiding this whole mess in the first place.

"Earth to Space Cadet Scott! You gonna lie there like you're in a coma, or come to school today?"

Scott's attention snapped to Jean. She'd offered him a ride to school today. His vision was alright, good enough- but Scott had to convince the world around him he was visually impaired. And Remy was free first period that day.

"Yeah, sorry… I guess I'm just bummed about having to be back. The long break was a much needed luxury."

"You think?" Jean asked, as she locked her vehicle. "I mean, it was nice for a while, but come on- I need something to do with myself. You can't tell me you really didn't get bored sitting around all week."

Scott put a hand to his chin and stroked. "Hmm…. Nope, can't say I recall boredom. But statistics? You want to talk boring, talk statistics."

Jean made a face in disgust. "I'm sure. I can barely handle Algebra 3- why the hell did you ever take that course?"

"Transcript credit, mostly," revealed Scott. "Though in retrospect… it was stupid of me. I'd much rather be taking classes that I enjoy." He paused, as they walked into the side entrance. The front lobby was still closed off as the ravaged floor and walls underwent repair.. During the attack, Rogue had absorbed the memories of one of the mutants, including the names involved of those in the attack. Their whole plan. She and Dr. Xavier gave the names to the cops. School was put on hiatus for a week- a matter of safety- while the offenders were investigated. However hard they searched, the cops had found nothing yet. But school couldn't stay closed forever, and thus the students of Westchester were now begrudgingly returning to their educations.

"I guess I've changed a lot since last year," Scott proclaimed, as the two entered the flood of students.

"I'm headed up," said Jean, gesturing to the staircase. "I'll see you Scott."

"Yeah."

Scott veered left into his US History classroom, taking his seat. This was where it began. Most of the kids were either talking to their friends or half asleep at their seats. But some people were definitely looking at him. Looking at _them._

Amy in the seat diagonally ahead of him turned over her shoulder and smiled tackily. "Hey Scott, enjoy the break?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhm. Cute shades."  
"Oh, um… thanks."

Cute shades? Scott mentally vomited. Amy seemed to think that because they both liked boys that they were best friends ever. Scott self-conciously adjusted his glasses.

They don't look that girly, do they? He wondered.

"A bit bright in here, eh Scott?" joked Mr. Lombardi. Scott hesitated.

"Yeah, I guess…"

This was awkward. Scott hadn't exactly considered just how hard it would be to explain to people what had happened.

But he'd have to start somewhere.

"Well, actually, Mr. Lombardi…"

Jean's first two classes passed fairly uneventfully- except, perhaps for a physics test on light, which she believed she had failed in a manner as spectacular as the color spectrum.

Now, she was free for the next four periods- a chance occurrence in her schedule, but such days were known to pop up for students every now and then.

She sighed as she headed towards the Cafeteria, intent on starting her extra credit for History. The library was closed off, ever since Dom's little freak out.

But before she could reach her destination, she was awkwardly intercepted.

"Hey Jean."  
"Hey, Remy."  
"You free now?"  
Lie. Say No.

"Yeah. Why?"  
"I've got a huge string of frees today. I was gonna head out for a bite." Remy dangled his keys.

"You're asking if I want to come?"  
"Perceptive, aren't you? I can see why Scott likes you so much."

Jean sneered, and began to walk. Remy grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That came out wrong."

"So did your head," Jean retorted.

"You're funny, you know? Scott's always saying what a great sense of humor you got."

"Remy, what's your point?"  
"You know my point, Jean. You don't even need to read my mind."  
"Is it possible for you to stop being sarcastic for just one second?"

"I'm not being sarcastic, Jean. We've got a lot in common, you know."

"Like what, we're both mutants?"

"Yeah. That, and we're both in love with the same guy."

Jean turned bright red. Is it that obvious?

Remy dangled his keys again. "Come on. My treat. All the McMuffins you can eat."

Jean wrinkled her nose. "Can we not go to McDonalds? Please?"

Remy shrugged. "Farmer's Market?"

Jean smiled. "Sounds good."

_Pearlman Field, named for Arnie Pearlman, stretching like the train of a wedding gown from the back of the school. It was the primary location of the baseball teams home games, but more importantly than that, it was the sweet escape from a many walled prison. For many of Westchester High's students, a warm day and a period free meant a relaxing nap in the fresh grass, the sun tickling their faces. It meant a game of ultimate Frisbee in the large expanse of field._

_For Remy, the field meant an escape of a different kind. Propped against a tree at the far end of the field, he lit the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply. It was a stupid habit, he knew that. A friend of his had told him smoking cigarettes would increase your high when smoking something else. It did that, sure. But now it increased so much more than his high- it increased his ability to ground himself. Without the hot coals throwing nicotine into his lungs, Remy felt lost._

_He offered the cigarette to Rogue. She shook her head. _

_"Ya'll know I don't smoke, Remy."_

_"You don't smoke **cigarettes**."_

_"Semantics."_

_"Suit yourself." Remy took another drag and stared out over the vast field. "Like the Veldt," he muttered._

_"The what?"_

_"African plains. I'm like the lion. The king of the jungle. The most dangerous animal in the land."_

_"Rawr."_

_"The king, Rogue. I could have any lioness I want."_

_"And realistically, you know what you have? An overactive imagination."_

_"A guy can dream, can't he?" Another puff, another wisp of smoke. Remy's glance wandered along the bodies of the group of teenagers, sprawled against the earth._

_"I… I really like him, Rogue. What if the rumors aren't true?"_

_Rogue laughed. "Remy, a guy not barking up your tree has never stopped you from barking back. Flirt with him."_

_Remy nodded, dragged again, and handed the cigarette to Rogue. _

_"Hold this, Rogue. I'm gonna go talk to Scott Summers."_

_And with all the confidence in the world, Remy waltzed onto his battlefield. _


	15. Shades of Red Pt 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter 3**

_"How's the first day back at the sweatshop been for you?" Duncan asked Scott as he sunk his canines into his steak sandwich._

_"Eh," Scott answered, half shrugging. "Nothing major to report. Stat seems like a big joke. How about you?"_

_Before Duncan could respond, Paul and Taryn approached. Taryn clearly had news for the two of them. _

_"Have you seen Jean, Scott? Whatever you told her when you dumped her must have done a number on her- she looks awful."_

_"Hey, Jean dumped me. What are you talking about, anyway?"_

_"She's bald, Scott," interjected Paul. "I didn't even recognize her. She was in Physics with Taryn and me second period, and it wasn't until the teacher called her name I knew who she was."_

_Scott's jaw dropped. _

_"You're kidding, right?" _

_"No! So, you're her ex. What do you think happened?" Taryn pressed._

_"I have no idea, I already told you. I haven't spoken to her since we broke up, and that was at least halfway through the summer. So it's been at least… I dunno, a month?"_

_"Why'd she dump you again?" Asked Duncan. Scott shrugged. _

_"She said something like, 'I just think we're going in different directions, and there's no point in dragging out something that's going to end anyway.'"_

_"That sounds like bullshit. It's a shame man. She was really hot."_

_"Not anymore," said Paul. "She looks like a cancer patient now."_

_"Maybe that's it," suggested Taryn. "Maybe she has cancer."_

_"Maybe it's none of your business," Scott snapped. "Can we please stop talking about Jean?"_

_"Why are you so touchy? Having you're period?" Duncan laughed. Scott let out a forced snort._

_"Nah. I guess I'm just a bit pissed off about being back in school."_

_"Amen," Paul agreed.

* * *

_

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Scott," exclaimed Amanda, Scott's lab partner.

"At least you had a quick recovery," offered Jake, who sat in the seat in front of him. Scott smiled.

"It's not like I'm blind or anything. It's just that some things are a bit harder for me to make out. And I'm a lot more sensitive to light than I used to be," Scott lied. "So you're gonna have to take care of all the careful measurements today, alright Amanda?"

She smiled. "No problem Scott. I'll take care of whatever you need me to- that must be so hard on you."

Really, it's fine. You don't need to keep pitying me.

* * *

_"I heard you and Jean broke up. I'm sorry about that," Amanda said, smiling sincerely. Scott forced a grin._

_"Whatever. Relationships come and go. Dwelling won't change anything, and besides, we've been apart for a while now. I'm over her."_

_"What did you say to her when it happened, anyway?" asked a boy at the bench behind Scott. Chris, maybe?_

_"I don't see how it concerns you," Scott grated.  
"I dunno. I just thought maybe you knew something about why she chopped all her hair off." _

_"I couldn't tell you for the life of me what happened to her, I haven't seen her all day."_

_Why does everyone assume it has something to do with me? Maybe her dad died. Maybe she does have cancer. She did dump me, after all.

* * *

_

Salad? Sure. Why not.

Scott stared into the salad bar. The lettuce looked red. What didn't?

On the bright side, the glasses made the cherry tomatoes look a bit riper. Nevertheless, Scott didn't want to take his chances. He pinched a large quantity of lettuce and dropped it into the Styrofoam bowl, before heading to the croutons.

"These tomatoes look good," remarked Bobby, as he casually slid up beside Scott. Shifting his gaze to make sure nobody was looking, he formed a tiny icicle between his forefinger and thumb before using it to impale one of the tiny tomatoes. He popped in his mouth and smiled broadly.

"Dee-licious. As only the cafeteria can provide, eh?"

"Yup. What's the dressing?"

"Looks like Caesar."

Scott took the bottle and poured a liberal amount onto the salad. He headed to the cashier, Bobby in tow behind him.

"Is that cinnabon all you're getting?"

"No. I have to stop at the vending machine for a soda."

"Real healthy, Bobby."

"When have you cared so much?"  
"Since you've started getting so fat, porky." Scott punctuated his jab with a pair of oinks.

"Oh Scotty. You break my heart with your hateful words. I may just die from sadness."

There was a silence before the two of them burst into laughter as they settled into a table.

"So where's Assface today?"

"If by 'Assface', you mean Remy, I think he's got a bunch of frees today. He's probably out right now."  
"Lucky punk. I'm so not looking forward to next period. I think I have a Spanish quiz."

"On your first day back?"

"Nobody's ever accused Senora Grudleman of being a rational woman."

"Very true."

Bobby stared at his cinnabon for a second.

"Shit. I forgot to get that soda. I'll be back. Don't touch my cinnabon." With that, Bobby popped up from his seat and strolled across the cafeteria. Scott speared a clump of salad on his fork and brought it to his mouth. As he chewed, he glanced across the cafeteria, over at the table he used to sit at.

* * *

_"What do you have next?" Paul asked as the quartet stood with the bell._

_"French," moaned Duncan._

_"I've got English," offered Scott._

_"Me too. Who with?" Taryn asked._

_"Um…" Scott paused to check his schedule. "Donner."_

_"Oh hey! We're in the same class!" exclaimed Taryn. "We'll just have loads of fun, won't we?"_

_"As much fun as you can have in school, I guess."

* * *

_

_  
_Scott slid into his seat inconspicuously, waiting as students slowly filtered in. His eyes darted about the room, looking for ways to occupy themselves. He stared intently at one of the posters hanging over the chalkboard. There was a photograph- a troop of snow monkeys, sitting in the hot springs. Bright blue text exclaimed "We're all in this together!"

Scott's eyes wandered to Taryn. She was trying not to look at him, he could tell. But he knew she had seen him. And he knew what she was thinking.

What happened to him?

* * *

_Mrs. Donner enthusiastically leaned over the edge of her podium, her furrowed brow holding her glasses in place as she overviewed the class syllabus. _

_Scott felt a touch on his back. He turned to Taryn, who had rapped his shoulder with her red manicured nails._

_"You going drinking this weekend?" She mouthed._

_"Probably," he mouthed back.  
"Wanna ride with me?" she offered. _

_"Sure."_

_If only he had known what she had in mind for their ride.

* * *

_

"Look at Scott," gestured Paul.

"What tacky shades," commented Taryn.

"Make him look like a total fag," Duncan decided.

"Well, he is, isn't he?" said Paul.

"I wonder why he's wearing them. I bet something happened."

"You're such a gossip Taryn."

"You complaining about that, Duncan?"  
"No. I rely on you to keep my day interesting."

"Boy do I feel sorry for you," interjected Paul. The three of them shared a laugh.

* * *

_Katherine Summer's picked her head up at the sound of the front door opening. _

_"Scott, is that you?"_

_"Who else would it be?"_

_"I don't know. A robber?"_

_Scott came into the kitchen, where he approached his mother and gave her a hug._

_"So tell me, Scotty. How was the first day of your junior year?"_

_"Fine- um, mom, we need to talk."_

_Katherine's smile dropped. "Alright Scott. Is something wrong?"_

_"No, no," Scott reassured her.  
"No new mutations?" _

_Scott laughed nervously. "Nothing like that."_

_There was silence between the two for what seemed like ages. _

_"Mom, I'm gay."_


	16. Shades of Red Pt 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter ****4**

"We must look like we're dating," said Jean, as she and Remy took their seats.

"You're not really worried about what these people think, are you?" Remy asked. Jean shrugged in response.

"It's not that I'm worried… it's just that usually when a guy and a girl are alone, together like this…"

"First of all, we can't be alone and together, that's impossible."

"You're impossible."

Jean put her bags on the floor, save for the plastic one she had just received from the sushi stand. The Farmer's Market, no more than ten minutes from Westchester High, was an eclectic smorgasbord of family owned businesses, with foods from every corner of the world available. Jean delicately ripped a packed of soy sauce while Remy unwrapped his soft pretzel.

"That looks healthy," Jean mocked.

"Well it's not. But it's delicious, dammit. Fuckin' delicious." Remy punctuated the point by aggressively biting a chunk from the pretzel, which he chewed and swallowed voraciously.

"Wanna bite?"

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Jean pinched a salmon roll in her chopsticks, carefully biting the roll in half. She was amazed by how different the two of them were. Even the way they ate reflected it.

"People never think we're dating," he told her, a sticky wad of pretzel dough still being ground in his mouth.

"Pardon?"

"People never think Scott and I are dating. You were saying that people think it about a guy and a girl, but they never think it for two guys."

"I… I guess they wouldn't."

"People don't like to look at things below the surface. But I think you'd know about that, with your reading minds and everything. People are more than they seem."

Jean nodded, and took another bite of her sushi. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"What do you think of me?"

Jean choked as the sushi promptly went down the wrong tube, and she began to hack uncontrollably.

"Oh shit, you alright Jean? Hey, hold tight, I'll get you a water, or something." Remy popped out of his seat and strolled over to the nearest food stand. Pushing through the line, he eventually returned to Jean with a plastic cup, half filled with water.

"You know it's illegal for them to charge for tap water?" He told her as he handed her the cup. Jean gulped the drink heavily.

"Thanks. And no, I had no idea."

Remy sat down.

"And I think you're an asshole."

"Wha?" Remy looked taken aback.

"You asked me what I think about you, Remy, and I think you're a jerk. A douchebag."

Remy sat there, absorbing Jean's words. She responded by starting another roll, dipping it gingerly in the sauce before she brought the roll to her lips.

"Why?"

"Because. You're rude. You have no regard for the rules of society."

"And because I'm fucking Scott."

Jean sputtered. "What? No, that's not true!"

"You're right," Remy acknowledged with a smirk. Jean looked confused. "I said you're right, it's not true. Me fucking Scott that is." Propping his elbows on the table, he leaned in, bringing his face close to Jean's. "If you want the truth, he usually fucks me."

Jean slapped Remy. She slapped him hard.

"I am not your problem, Jean. Gimme a chance. I'm not that bad. I give good back massages, I'm told."

"I forgot to care."

"Come on." Remy reached into his messenger bag, rummaging around in the side pocket, before producing a tattered cardboard box. "I'll do you."

"I thought you preferred to 'get done'."

"No! I mean your cards, Jean. You ever have you tarot read?"

"You read tarot cards?"

"Yeah. You're not the only psychic in the mutant club."

Jean stared at him, incredulous.

"Oh, and you have rice on your shirt."

"I have to use the bathroom," Jean declared. She got up from the table, flicking the grains of rice from her tight fitted turtleneck.

Jean had no idea where the Farmer's Market bathroom was, but she didn't care, so long as she was far away from Remy. Jean was lost whenever it came to interacting with him. She was still unsure as to what convinced her to accompany him to lunch.

Or at least that's what she told herself. Deep down, she knew why she was drawn to Remy LeBeau. Even though looking at them, they couldn't be more different, deep down; they were very much the same.

Meanwhile, Remy had just finished swallowing the last of his pretzel and was left with a sudden feeling of emptiness, which he assumed to be in his stomach. Jean had two and a half rolls of sushi left, so he grabbed one and began to munch on it as he thought.

Jean Grey was one of the least complicated things that had ever happened to Remy LeBeau. She was almost comically vulnerable—everything about her was on the surface. She couldn't give Scott up, plain and simple. The way she interacted with him, the way she carried herself, even her short red hair—was all because of Scott.

Remy didn't blame her. Scott was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Remy had a reputation, sure, but he had never been with another man until he had approached Scott six months ago. Their first kiss had been awkward, and unsure.

It had been in Remy's basement, a stoner heaven, of sort, with dim Christmas lights pricking the ceiling with light and large, tie-dyed cloths draped over sections of the outdated wooden paneling. Remy had spent many nights in that basement with Rogue, where they would put a bottle or bowl between them and cry about how alone they felt.

Scott hadn't wanted to drink or smoke, and Remy, for once, didn't either. It happened slowly, the kiss, and once it was done, the ice was broken.

It wasn't just the physical relationship with Scott that he loved, though. Scott was Remy's opposite, yet he balanced him out. Remy's wild rebellion was tamed by Scott's strict, regimented way of being. But when Remy ran, Scott always followed.

Absorbed in his daydream, Remy was brought back to the present as he watched the line at the deli, where an elderly woman was screaming violently about the service to the young cashier, no older than his early twenties. Visibly frustrated, he turned away from the counter. The elderly woman scoffed.

"Can you believe the nerve of him, walking away from a customer? I have never been this outraged," She bitched to the girl behind her.

"I'm sure," responded the girl.

And then it clicked. Remy knew the girl, her sleek black hair and porcelain features.

He pulled away from the table, making haste towards the woman's restroom. He stormed in, which caused a middle aged woman to respond by screaming at him about his perversions. Remy ignored her.

"JEAN? JEAN!" No response. Remy turned out of the bathroom only to collide with the girl he had been looking for.

"Men's room is over there, Remy," she spat.

"Jean, she's here."

"Oh, you don't say. Is that supposed to mean something?"

"It's the girl. The one from the fight at school. The one—"

"Who fucked up Scott," Jean finished. "Shit. What do you think we should do?"

"Rip her hair out and make her eat it."

"For once, I think we're on the same page."


	17. Shades of Red Pt 5

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter 5**

Jean became flooded with hot rage as she made the mental link with Wanda. The anger was fervent, but it wasn't obvious. It lay in her mind like lava, deep beneath the surface, bubbling and spitting in wait.

Eric's goal was simple—a plan of action needed numbers. The others were off in the city, scouring for any rumors or half truths that could lead to mutants. Every mutant was a potential soldier in their cause. For every mutant on the planet, there was at least one person with a hatred for mutants. Eric had been clear that an army of seven couldn't last forever.

The fight at Westchester High had shown the Brotherhood that there were at least six mutants in the area. Wanda's job was to find out who they were—head to the school and pair names to the faces. Eric hoped that at least one of them would be willing to listen to the Brotherhood's offer.

Wanda was none too pleased about being the odd one out. She was especially upset about her separation from Eric. Of all the Brotherhood members, she was the most passionate, she felt the most connected to Eric's cause. Her brother was even still unsure. John seemed more interested in causing mayhem. And Morty's motives were blind. He was only a child.

Wanda handed the woman at the counter a bill from her wallet before she took her sandwich and left.

Jean broke the link, and turned to Remy.

"She's headed for the school. She wants our names—they're looking to recruit us."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"After what she did to Scott? Good luck to her." Jean began to walk, Remy following closely.

"If she's headed to the school, we have to stop her. She's looking for all of us. Scott and the others are all still there, totally unaware."

"Is she looking to pick a fight?"

"I don't know. I don't think she is. Eric told her to find out who we are and make us see the way he does. I wouldn't put it past her to start something just to draw any mutants out of hiding."

Remy nodded as they left the Farmer's Market. "Makes sense. Should we go back in and kick her ass?"

Jean shook her head. "I'd love to, believe me, but we have to be more subtle. Besides, there are way too many people in there. Someone would get hurt. We could get hurt."

Jean pointed to a red sedan parked badly in the lane of spaces across from her. "That's her car. Think you can blow her tires?"

"Think?" Remy asked, as he approached Wanda's vehicle. "I know I can." Crouching, he pressed his palm against the taut rubber for a moment, before backing away.

"That should take care of it. It'll be awesome."

Sure enough, the tire suddenly exploded with unexpected force. The car bucked and burning rubber flew everywhere. Sets of eyes after sets of eyes from within the market turned to the window. Wanda dropped her sandwich in shock.

"How much did you charge it?"

"Not very much at all! Explosions are big, Jean!"

"Yeah, well let's get out of here before someone catches us. Please." The two walked into the parking lot, marching hastily towards Remy's Jeep.

"STOP!" The voice was Wanda's.

"Ignore her," whispered Remy. Wanda stepped off the curb, slowly heading towards them.

"I SAID STOP!" She raised her arm, and with a flash of crimson, the pavement in front of Jean and Remy exploded. Jean raised her arms, telekinetically flinging the debris away. Remy whirled around to face Wanda.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" She growled.

"What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" He barked back. She glared. Remy bent down, snatching a piece of the now shattered asphalt. Letting the energy run through his body into the rock, he threw the debris directly at Wanda. Her finger sparked with her dark red energy, and, snapping like a whip, it cracked out and struck the rock midair. It blew up, leaving nothing but smoke.

"What happened to subtlety?" Jean yelled, perplexed.

"Fuck subtlety, she hurt Scott." Remy grabbed and threw another rock, and again, Wanda intercepted the shot.

"Frankly, you suck. Is that your strategy?" Wanda seemed to shine with annoyance. "I've dealt with far more difficult people than you."

Her arms began to snake, her movements almost like an Egyptian dancer. With each arc and bend of her arm, another wave of her red magic fired. Headlights blew out of cars, popping like bubbles at the end of a straw. The pavement seemed to boil. Remy and Jean took cover behind his jeep, as Remy rummaged in his bag for a pack of cards. Astounded bystanders watched from within the Farmer's Market.

"Guess we have to fight," Jean sighed. She was furious with Remy's implusiveness. There was no way that she could get through Wanda's assault.

Peering underneath the car, Jean extended her arm, focusing on holding Wanda. The dark haired girl gasped when she realized she was in Jean's grasp, and without a second thought, Jean flung her backwards. She sprawled on the pavement, and for the moment, everything was silent.

Taking the opportunity, Remy rose, and began his assault. His first card missed narrowly, but the blast knocked Wanda further back. She screamed in anger, and with her finger extended, she fired another blast of energy, deflecting the second card. Waiting with a third card, Remy pulled back, watching Wanda wearily as she came to her feet.

"Your move. Go ahead."

Remy dropped the card, and put his hand against his car.

"When I tell you Jean, throw the car at her."

"WHAT?"

"Do it now!" Remy pulled his hand away. Jean was totally shocked—Remy was totally willing to sacrifice his car as a weapon against Wanda, who, in all likelihood, would use her power to nullify the charge.

Nevertheless, the car was charged, and if Jean didn't act, it would blow up her and Remy instead. Focusing all her energy, she catapulted Remy's jeep into the sky. Her temples throbbed under the stress. The car groaned in the air before it violently combusted, blasting metal and glass across the parking lot. Jean repelled as much as she could while Remy ducked for cover.

The air was now filled with smoke and the smell of fire.

"You were supposed to hit her!" Remy screamed. Jean panted heavily, before she looked Remy in the eye.

"No way. It would have killed her. There's no way we're dealing with that."

Remy was upset, but when he turned back to where Wanda had been standing, he saw she was gone. Without a word to Jean, he was off, running to find wherever Wanda had gone.

Jean sat in a crumpled, dirtied heap amidst the debris. She drew her cell phone and dialed Dr. Xavier.

"Please don't be in class right now," She whispered, hoping as hard as she could there would be an answer at the other end.

"Hello?"

Jean nearly collapsed with relief.

"Dr. Xavier, its Jean. We need your help."


	18. Shades Of Red Pt 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Chapter 6**

Scott peered inside the green tinted windows, muddled brown by the red of his glasses. Everyone inside looked like they were sleeping with their eyes open, frozen in the midst of their everyday activities. Dr. Xavier sat in front of the Farmer's Market, eyes closed in deep concentration.

In the sky above, Ororo floated on the wind, casting heavy fog over the area. Using the air as a tool for flight was a trick she had recently mastered, and given her personality, she'd take any opportunity she could find in order to show off.

"I wish I could fly," Bobby lamented to Rogue, as the two sat on the sidewalk, watching Ororo summon the wind beneath her.

"I don't wish you could fly," Rogue told him. "You'd kill yourself."

"Not true."

"You've managed to nearly kill yourself a million times firmly planted on the ground, you little shit."

While the two friends continued their good natured bickering, Jean and Remy waited across the parking lot, both drained of energy. The now charred and blackened remains of Remy's car were scattered over the crushed asphalt.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Remy lamented. He put his cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply.

Jean didn't want to tell him, but she agreed. Part of her had wanted more than anything to throw the car in Wanda's direction and watch her burn like a witch at the stake. Jean had been rational, she'd kept her cool. It was what Emma had trained her to do—to keep her focus. But Jean hated Wanda Maximoff. And standing amidst the aftermath of their little war, she wondered if maybe Remy was right—that impulse was what should have led them.

She watched as Scott surveyed the scene through his sunglasses, a dark, brilliant red color—like the blazing bolts of power that Wanda used as her weapon. The color was striking, but Scott's eyes were barely visible beneath. She'd never see his eyes again.

"We have to move this somehow," She said to Remy, who seemed to be equally distracted.

"Yeah," he agreed, though it was clear he wasn't paying attention. He snapped back to reality, focusing his attentions on Jean as another wisp of smoke escaped from his mouth.

"Yeah. But… how? And where?"

Jean stood there, stumped.

"I have no idea. We're so fucked."

And then, unexpectedly, Remy hugged her.

"Then we're fucked. We'll deal."

Jean stood there, not hugging him back. She wasn't quite sure how to react. So she did nothing, until Remy pulled away.

"I think we should dismantle it into smaller pieces, get rid of it that way.

Jean nodded, still slightly awestruck. "Good idea."

Remy smiled at her. "I'm going to go get Scott. His lasers… they can probably break it up real good, right?"

"Yeah. Probably."

Jean watched as Remy ran over to Scott. She wasn't going to stop him, there was no reason to.

"Hey," Remy opened as he ran up to Scott. Scott turned, his eyes catching Remy's. Remy's eyes had always been red. They looked no different now. One thing that stayed the same.

"Hey," Scott offered in return. It seemed like an eternity that the two of them stood there, as awkwardly as the day they'd met.

* * *

_"Nice day for a nap outside," said a voice hovering above Scott. His eyes snapped open, fluttering shut again in response to the brilliant sun hanging above. Squinting, he looked up._

_The guy seemed like trouble, Scott thought. The type of person he probably would have nothing to do with, for the most part. Tight, plaid pants, studded belt, safety pins as earrings and a cigarette dangling between his fingers. _

_"Yeah," Scott agreed, unsure of how to react. Anything could happen._

_"Scott, right?" The guy asked. Scott nodded, and the guy continued. "I'm Remy. We had math together last year."_

_Scott nodded again, but couldn't remember the guy for the life of him. Judging from his appearance, he probably attended class once a week, and for that one class, he probably sat in the back and slept the whole time._

_"Listen. You seem like a really cool guy. Chill and shit." Remy lowered himself onto the grass while Scott propped himself up on his elbows. _

_"I'd like to get to know you better."_

_Scott was perplexed. "Why?"His voice was raspy, and he choked slightly as the word came out._

_"Honestly?" Remy waited. Scott started him directly in his eyes. They were red. Probably contacts._

_"__I think you are so hot. You are probably the hottest guy I've ever seen."_

_Scott felt the color rush into his face. He wanted to pull away, and break contact, but he couldn't. His gaze was glued to Remy's._

_"R-really?" _

_"Yeah. I want to get to know you, because all I know right now is that you are a beautiful, beautiful boy."_

_Remy reached up, lightly brushing his fingers against Scott's face. Scott could feel eyes from around the field on the two of them, but he didn't dare look. _

_"Indulge me."_

_"What are you doing this weekend?" Scott whispered. _

* * *

Remy grabbed Scott and hugged him tight, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I love you, man," Remy gasped.

Scott was taken aback by Remy's sudden burst of affection. "I love you too. What's up?"

And Remy didn't say anything. He simply held Scott tighter and tighter, hoping nobody could see him weep.

Jean tried not to pay attention, but she couldn't. Remy's thoughts seeped into her head uncontrollably.

He hated Wanda more than anything. Hated her for what she did to Scott. And it was only now that Remy was beginning to grasp that this was permanent, that the red gate between's Scott's eyes and the rest of the world could never be removed.

At the same time, Remy was finally grasping that nothing he did to Wanda could change that fact.

Jean pressed her finger into the corner of her eye, wiping the tear that was beginning to swell. Watching Scott and Remy together had always made her feel so far away. But at that moment, she felt closer to Remy than she ever had. He had realized hating Wanda wouldn't solve his problems.

Jean had realized that hating Remy wouldn't solve hers, either.


	19. Shades of Red Author's Commentary

**Mutant High Episode 3- "Shades of Red"**

**Commentary**

Hey there, Readers. I've decided that after each story concludes, I'll pepper your world with excitement by giving a glimpse into the creative process and all the other exciting things that go into building the world of Mutant High.

First, I'd like to apologize for the erratic nature of my updates. I'm really trying to stick solidly to a schedule. Ideally, I'd like to have a new chapter at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. Mutant High is, first and foremost, a fun pastime, and if I feel like I'm not enjoying the writing process, but rather, I'm cranking out the next segment, then I'm not going to push myself to work through it.

Secondly, I'd like to give a bit of background into the inception of Mutant High. The idea was born after rabidly devouring the DK Ultimate Guide to X-Men. I had seen the movies about a million times and was playing through X-Men legends, and I totally became enchanted with the X-Men mythos—mostly for the characters.

What bothered me, though, was just how absurd the plot lines could be. I have no quarrels with science fiction, but there seemed to be a big, gaping juxtaposition in the X-Men world. These were superheroes who obtained extraordinary powers through totally non-exciting means—they were born with their abilities. That was what sold me to the X-Men—they were simply born with their abilities. It made them more relatable, because you didn't have to be a government scientist or an alien on earth to be a superhero. The X-Men were ordinary.

Yet, at the same time, they weren't ordinary at all. Cyclops and Storm were orphans, and they weren't just kids with dead parents, they were hell and back babies. The X-Men had a jet and a mansion, complete with an ultra-advanced training facility and no explanation as to where the money to fund such things came from, or an explanation as to why nobody else (i.e.; the government) had such technology. It seemed that every other story line involved extraterrestrials, giant robots, extraterrestrials with giant robots, magical beings, alternate dimensions, time travel, mutants with stupid powers, and revival upon death.

I liked the concept of having superheroes who just simply had their powers, and I didn't think there needed to be any more jazzing up. So thus, Mutant High was born.

Jean wasn't originally intended to be the main character. The initial lineup was huge, and I was basically trying to include every character ever, leaving little opportunity for anyone to have too much focus.

In the initial concept, Jean and Scott were still a couple, with Logan as the third player. Logan's always been a little too masculine not to have at least some homosexual tendancies, so the idea was that Logan would be the school's bisexual bad boy, chasing both Scott AND Jean.

And then I read a Remy/Scott fic somewhere and I was so smitten with the idea of them together that I couldn't envision Mutant High without having them as a couple. It totally changed the face of the story, and ended up radically altering Jean's character—I think for the better.

I felt that "Shades of Red" was a necessary episode to have. I wanted to give the reader some more insight into Scott, Remy, their relationship with each other, and the way Jean fits into the mix.

The next story will move away from the main love triangle, though. Episode Four will put Ororo in the spotlight when she takes her role as field leader for the Mutant Club, and the Mutants face their first official "mission," so to speak.

Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed Mutant High so far. Comments are appreciated, and if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask, I don't bite.

-GuruBishisama


	20. Showdown Pt 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men. They belong to Marvel Comics.

**Mutant High Episode 4- "Showdown"**

**Chapter 1**

You noticed a girl like Ororo Munroe for many reasons.

Ororo didn't look like other students. She had friends like Rogue, with multicolored hair, and Remy, pierced in shocking places. Ororo wasn't like them, though—she didn't try and draw attention.

She was tall, not just for a girl, built wiry without much definition. Her bone structure was sharp and evident, and her steely eyes contrasted startlingly against her African complexion. Her face was framed by cloud like hair—stark white, voluminous and curly, just like her mothers. Just to see her walking down the hall, you could tell there was nobody at Westchester High who looked quite like Ororo.

It wasn't just her appearance that set her apart, though. Ororo was tough, intelligent, and driven. A top performer in every class she took. She was bright and active—if she had an opinion, she'd share it, and more often than not, she had a strong opinion to share.

Sometimes, Ororo would look at herself and wonder, deep down, who wouldn't want to be like her. She knew it was conceited, and as such, she never shared these thoughts with anyone. But it was only because she knew it was wrong that she felt shame. She was proud of who she was, and as an opinionated woman, she'd never think that was wrong.

Even with her confidence, though, there were some days where Ororo would look at herself and wish she were someone else. There were days she wanted to dye her hair, days she wanted to shrink a couple of inches, gain a couple of pounds, and not be watched by strange eyes whenever she entered a room. There were days she wished she wished she was American and rich by birth, where she wouldn't be required to succeed, where she wouldn't need to try, and where she'd never feel pressure to be strong. There were days she wished to be immune from ignorance and hate, when she wondered what it would be like to be white, or male.

Days where she wished she had never been a mutant.

One such day was in the middle of March. Ororo was sprawled on the floor of the Channel 8 Newsroom, soaked in sweat and rainwater. The battle above seemed to rage in slow motion. A blast of ice soared overhead, colliding with an airborne camera stand. Strange voices sobbed in fear. Familiar voices yelled for reinforcement. They needed Ororo.

I wouldn't be here if I weren't a mutant, she thought.

* * *

The day had begun as innocuously as any other. Diligent note-taking had accompanied each of her classes. She'd spent lunch with Jean and Remy, enjoying a lukewarm bagel and insipid conversation. More classes and more notes, and then the punctuation of her day—Mutant club. As punctuation, Ororo liked to think it was an exclamation point.

In the sloping forest behind Dr. Xavier's property, the six members of the mutant club had gathered for a game of capture the flag. Though most would agree that capture the flag is a simple game, it developed a new layer of complexity when played by mutants allowed the use of their abilities.

Ororo held herself to a tree, using it for both support and cover as she peered into the distance. Not far ahead was the tattered ribbon that was used to mark the boundary between the teams. Their exercise was a battle of the sexes. Rogue waited far behind Ororo, steadfastly watching the flag. Jean had already gone ahead. An explosion in the distance signaled to Ororo that she was engaged in combat, most likely with either Remy or Scott.

Ororo's eyes glazed with white as fog spilled from around her. The area was enveloped in thick, grey mist. Whoever was approaching would reveal themselves soon.

As she had expected, a red wave of light cut through the cloud. Ororo pulled the winds beneath her and rose into the sky, easily maneuvering away from Scott's attack. The wind rattled the branches of the tree. She was giving away her position. She landed somewhat clumsily within the tree's branches, and stopped the wind. Within a couple of seconds, another laser ripped through the air, cutting the space between the trees where Ororo had just been floating. She was lucky. She peered down from the tree, trying to make out Scott's location. The fog hindered her vision, but she could still make out the stark red of the dividing line. The rules of the game meant that if she crossed the line, she was in their territory. If he crossed the line, he'd be in hers. Ororo knew Scott was a competent strategist. Both would try and take the other down with projectiles, instead of risking crossing the line and getting tagged out. Ororo could keep the fog up and continue the game of cat and mouse—or she could speed things up.

She jumped from the tree and threw her arms out. The air whipped beneath her and she caught herself in the updraft, soaring forward. The fog swirled and thinned, dissipating from sight. As the fog cleared, Scott set his sights on her. Ororo extended an arm, clouds pouring from between her fingers. Like a pirate's ship, lined with broadside cannons, the cloud exploded, throwing fist-sized hailstones directly at Scott. Her barrage was relentless, and Scott had no choice but to react. His shots became focused on hers, each of beams firing rapidly to strike down the hailstones. The assault pushed him backwards, but it wasn't what she wanted. She drew her arms back, pulling the wind toward herself. The sudden change in weather caught Scott off guard, and he gasped as the gust knocked him face forward into the dirt. The wind pulled him further, and her rolled clumsily over the dividing line. Ororo swiftly descended, and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're out, Scott," she murmured to him.

At that very moment, Bobby came sprinting from behind her, holding her teams' flag as he flew over the line.

With the game completed, Ororo now sat by Dr. Xavier's backyard pool with Remy and Jean, waiting for Scott and Rogue to return. It was taking Scott a bit of time to chisel Rogue out of her semi-frozen state, which she was none too thrilled about. Bobby had been sure to make himself scarce before she was completely thawed. Ororo assumed he had probably locked himself in the restroom and would not reappear until he felt he was safe.

Given Rogue's temper, she figured he could be in there for a very long time.

Meanwhile, Remy was sulking quietly, none too pleased that Jean had nearly bested him in combat before Bobby had ended the match. Ororo was still playing things over in her head. Had it been a lack of defense on their part? Or was it a matter of who had been positioned where?

"It's just a game," Jean said as she sat down next to Ororo.

"You should be telling that to him," Ororo responded, gesturing to Remy.

"He'll be fine, he's a big puss anyway." Jean paused to sip her water bottle. She offered the bottle to Ororo when she was done. She declined, shaking her head.

At that moment, Scott began to return from the woods, trailed ever so slightly by a very cold and irritated looking Rogue.

"Where's Bobby?" She barked aggressively.

"Where do you think he is?" Remy asked in response. Rogue shrugged.

"Hiding, I suppose. I'll get him later when he least expects it."

Rogue took a seat next to Remy, and the backyard quickly erupted into small talk. Jean stood up to chat with Scott and the others. Ororo stared into the distance.

Moments like these always made her feel awkward at the mutant clubs. This was a moment where she wasn't quite comfortable being herself. The conversation was witty, casual, and friendly. Not at all Ororo's scene.

Furthermore, all she could think about was that her team had lost. It was a stupid game, just like Jean had said, but she couldn't let it go.

Come inside, everyone. The voice in her head interrupted her thoughts. Dr. Xavier was calling them. Ororo stood as the other four headed inside.

She stared into the woods where they had fought, grass beginning to arise amongst the remaining fallen leaves. In the sky above, dark, heavy clouds loped together. Ororo focused her energy and felt her powers awaken. The clouds dispersed, as if they had simply been hosed out of the sky. Everything felt warmer already. But Ororo was still not content. She sighed heavily before she walked back into the danger room, closing the sliding door behind her.


End file.
